Love At Heaven's Gate
by Hypnos0924
Summary: Quinn feels miserable and thinks that his life is incomplete. But when he meets someone on Christmas eve and falls in love. He'll do anything to get that chance on love,even when he's on borrowed time and a heavenly force trying to stop him. AU Faberry ending.GenderswappedQuinn.Quintana & Brittberry Friendship.Finchel beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**"LOVE AT HEAVEN'S GATE"**

CHAPTER 1

FADE IN.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - OHIO - NIGHT

A small and meagerly decorated apartment with a tiny Christmas tree atop a small silent TV set. A little Christmas music plays. By the window, a large drawing board with many pencils, ink pots, brushes, and an unfinished comic strip page.

Outside, through the window, it snows. A real Christmas Eve.

From behind the sofa we see a small TV. On the TV screen, in B&W, young Jimmy Stewart runs and happily shouts through snowy streets, a scene from Capra's "It's a Wonderful Life".

There are also a bottle of Bourbon, a bottle of Coke and a bottle of Cranberry Juice and a half eaten Pizza on the coffee table.

A sniffling can be heard O.S.

SANTANA (O.S.)(crying a little)

_This is still the best Christmas movie ever._

QUINN (O.S.)

_Yeah. "I wish I had a million dollars"._

SANTANA & QUINN (O.S.)

"_Hot dog"!_

Reveal QUINN (30) is a good-looking guy-next-door. At his side, SANTANA (29), an attractive gay woman, sniffles. They are both slouched on a small sofa and watching the TV.

Quinn wears his everyday clothes. Santana wears an elegant, low cut red dress. She is rather sexy and holds a glass of Cranberry juice. Quinn is eating a slice of pizza and drinking a cocktail. He seems a bit drunk.

SANTANA

_This movie's such a great I'm glad it's the black and white version. I can't stand those colorized old movies._

Now on TV, Stewart warmly hugs his kids by a Christmas tree, surrounded by many people who sing. Quinn starts to weep. Santana notices, thinks it's sweet.

SANTANA

_Something in your eye Quinn?_

QUINN

(as an excuse)

_Yeah._

SANTANA

_Oh Q relax, everybody cries over this movie._

QUINN

_It's not the movie._

Santana looks at him, confused.

QUINN

_It's me._

SANTANA

_OK, what about you?_

QUINN

_God, I'm such a loser._

SANTANA

_You're not a loser Quinn. Why would you say a dumb thing like that?_

QUINN

_Because it's true Santana! Look at me. it 's Christmas, I'm thirty, and all I've got in my life is you._

SANTANA

_And that makes you a loser? Thanks - so much._

QUINN

_No, sorry, that came out wrong. But here I am on Christmas Eve with my_

_best friend. Why aren't I with my wife?_

SANTANA

_Uh - because you don't have one?_

QUINN

_Exactly!_

SANTANA

_So?_

QUINN

_So, I guess it gets to me more this time of year. I'm not getting any younger you know. I should have started a family by now._

SANTANA

(sarcastically)

_Yeah, I have that nightmare too._

QUINN

_My dream, your nightmare. Either way, I got nuthin'. So what's that make me then?_

He takes a good drink.

SANTANA

_I don't know, single?_

(beat)

_You're not a loser Quinn!_

(smiling with affection)

_Look, I hate to burst your bubble but you really are a great guy._

QUINN

_So why does every girl I ever hook up with dump me?_

SANTANA

(shrugging and then hugging him)

'_cos you're just too much of a softie, and you haven't found your soul mate yet._

QUINN

(drifting)

_Naomi._

SANTANA

_What?_

QUINN

_Naomi was my soul mate. I could have had a dozen kids with her._

SANTANA

_Oh please, she was a bitch._

QUINN

(defensive)

_No, she wasn't._

SANTANA

(under her breath)

_Yeah, right._

QUINN

(drifting again)

_She had it all. Brown penetrating eyes, long dark hair, those cute bangs and that devastating smile. I melted every time I saw that smile._

SANTANA

_She wasn't your soul mate pal, she was a manipulating bitch and a liar- and she had an ugly ass._

QUINN

_I liked her ass._

EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET – NEW YORK - NIGHT

It is a clear night, full moon, over a residential neighborhood in New York City. A huge house is heavily decorated and illuminated with Christmas lights. The garden is covered with fake snowflakes. Loud party music is heard from inside the house.

EXT. HOUSE – NEW YORK - NIGHT

On the doorstep, PEOPLE smoke and drink, noisily chat and laugh. The front door opens and a couple appears.

FINN (30), relaxed, pleasant, informal, looks quite drunk. RACHEL (28) follows him. She is an attractive brunette woman with sad eyes. She appears not to have enjoyed the party. On the threshold, she stares at Finn, rather worried to see him in such state.

SMOKING WOMAN

_Bye Finn. Bye Rachel._

RACHEL

_See you, Tina._

Finn chuckles and starts down the stairs, stumbles drunkenly and is caught by Rachel and MIKE.

RACHEL

_Finn!_

MIKE

_Hey Finn, watch your step pal._

FINN

_Ooops! Sorry, sorry._

Finn and Rachel head to the car.

PUCK

(sarcastic, under his breath)

_Yeah, have another bevy buddy._

They chuckle.

RACHEL

(to Finn)

_I'll drive. Gimme the keys._

FINN

_I'm okay, Rach._

RACHEL

_You're not. You know how I hate it when you drink this much. And you want to drive? At night?_

FINN

(nervously)

_I said I'm okay! C'mon._

Rachel stops walking. The group on the stairs watches.

RACHEL

_I'm not coming with you._

FINN

_You what?!_

(he grabs her arm)

_Now you listen to me, you're my wife. You go where I go._

RACHEL

_Stop it! You're hurting me!_

Mike and Puck stand up in case they have to intervene.

FINN

_Back off Mike!_

Then, thinking the better of it, he releases her and grins.

FINN

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you honeybunch. But, I'm okay, really._

RACHEL

_Finn?!_

FINN

_I promise. I'll drive._

(gently)

_Come on._

He steps up to her and gently touches her nose.

RACHEL

(without conviction)

_Don't._

He touches her nose again. Rachel can't help sadly smiling.

RACHEL

(playing his game)

_Beep._

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - OHIO - NIGHT

On the TV screen, the movie ends.

SANTANA

(Still seated on the couch with Quinn)

_So you're definitely not coming out with me tonight?_

QUINN

_Naw, I'll pass thanks. I'm just gonna stay home and -_

(he raises his glass and toasts Santana)

_- entertain myself. Ho, ho, ho._

He empties the glass.

SANTANA

_Hey buddy, you might wanna take it a little easier on that stuff._

QUINN

_Yeah, not so much. Not tonight anyway._

He pours another drink.

SANTANA

_OK, you're a big boy._

She reaches behind her and pulls out a small Christmas present.

SANTANA

_So let me make your day. Merry Christmas Q._

She hands him the gift, a Christmas card in an envelope.

QUINN

_Aw San, ya shouldn't have._

SANTANA

_Just open it._

He opens it and finds the card and reads it.

QUINN

_Very sweet._

SANTANA

_And very true._

In the card, Quinn finds a credit card of sorts. He reads it.

QUINN

_King Video?_

SANTANA

_It's a prepaid rental card, one free New Release a week for a year, or two that aren't New releases._

QUINN

_Oh man that's great. You know what a sucker I am for those Goldie Oldies. Cool! Hours and hours of free entertainment for a year!_

SANTANA

_Free for you._

Quinn looks at Santana with real gratitude.

QUINN

(as he gives her a heartfelt hug)

_Thanks Santana, it's a really great gift._

SANTANA

You're very welcome.

They separate. There's an awkward moment. Santana becomes impatient.

SANTANA

_Well?_

QUINN

_Well what?_

She gives him a pissed off look.

QUINN

_OK, ok. Don't worry, I didn't forget you._

He reaches under the coffee table and retrieves a small, not very well wrapped box.

SANTANA

_Gimme, gimme!_

He hands it to her.

QUINN

_Here you go._

She takes the box, notices the wrapping job, looks at Quinn. He shrugs. She opens it to find a beautiful silver necklace.

SANTANA

_Oh Q, it's gorgeous. Put it on me!_

He puts it on her. She gets up and goes to the mirror by the door to admire it. He puts his drink on the arm rest and gets up to follow her. Standing behind her as she looks in the mirror.

QUINN

_That looks beautiful._

SANTANA

_Do you think it brings out my feminine side?_

QUINN

_It does._

SANTANA

_I hope the girls at the party think so._

She lifts her boobs to create more of a cleavage, then turns to Quinn. They hug again.

SANTANA

(some small tears smudge her mascara)

_Thank you Quinn, I really love it._

QUINN

_My pleasure honey._

They separate. Santana turns away to get her coat.

SANTANA

_Well, that's that for another year._

Santana takes her coat and Quinn helps her put it on.

SANTANA

_You sure you'll be alright?_

QUINN

(to make her feel guilty)

_Yeah -'course - I'll be fine - really._

SANTANA

(turning back to face Quinn)

_Ah c'mon, cheer up Q. Tonight it's peace on Earth and –-_

QUINN

(interrupting)

_Your eyes are all black._

Santana stands in front of the mirror again and realizes her mascara is smudged.

SANTANA

_I'll fix that in the car._

(beat)

_You sure you're not coming?_

Quinn heads back to the sofa. He reaches for his drink, but knocks it off the arm rest. It spills onto the floor.

QUINN

_Damn. I really have to clean that carpet again._

SANTANA

_Leave it. It's kinda avant garde, artsy-type of shit, right by the ketchup stain like that._

Quinn sighs.

SANTANA

_So, you coming?_

QUINN

(turning back to Santana)

_No, I'll pass thanks. I'll make you a promise though. This is the last __Christmas I'll ever spend alone._

SANTANA

(winking)

_So you're a winner after all!_

He takes her to the door.

QUINN

_You really think so?_

SANTANA

_Of course I do._

(serious)

_Listen, I love you. And I don't love just anybody._

QUINN

_Thanks. I love you too._

They hug again. Quinn opens the door.

SANTANA

_Merry Christmas Champ._

QUINN

_Merry Christmas Santana._

She exits and leaves Quinn by himself. He heads over to pick up his glass. Without cleaning the mess, he pours another drink, sits on the sofa and takes a big gulp.

INT. CAR - NIGHT

Though he has some trouble with the key, Finn manages to start the engine. Rachel fastens her seat belt.

FINN

(whining slightly)

_Relax Rach. I said I was sorry?_

(beat)

_Hey, wanna see some magic?_

Rachel simply smiles. Finn rummages under his seat and takes a small present out. He hands it to Rachel.

FINN

_Merry Christmas Rach._

Rachel's face brightens.

FINN

_Hope you like it._

RACHEL

_Oh, Finn._

Rachel takes the present, unwraps it, and opens the little box, sized like a jewelry box, to find - a tiny MP3 player.

FINN

_Now you can listen to your Broadway music anytime you want to._

RACHEL

(bitterly)

_Yeah, and it won't bother you anymore._

Finn doesn't know how to respond. He just bursts out laughing and claps his hands.

FINN

(like a kid)

_Okay. Where's mine?_

RACHEL

_At home._

FINN

_Why? Was it too big to fit in the car?_

RACHEL

_You'll see. It's a surprise._

FINN

_Well OK then! Let's go get it!_

He puts the car into gear and speeds away. Rachel turns the radio on. A song plays.

SONG ON RADIO

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me. -"

After a while, Rachel turns to Finn.

RACHEL

_Finn. Why haven't we ever talked about having a baby?_

As he drives he acts as though he hasn't heard her, Finn changes the station.

RACHEL

_Why don't we have a normal life?_

SONG ON RADIO

"Hark! The herald angels sing

glory to the newborn king-"

Finn turns the radio off.

FINN

_Hell with it! I'm sick of that Broadway Music and Christmas crap!_

Rachel doesn't answer. From under his seat, Finn grabs a bottle of whisky, uncaps it, and starts to drink. Silent, Rachel stares at him with some disgust.

The car speeds up in the night.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - OHIO - NIGHT

Quinn is cleaning the spilled drink on the carpet, gets up, tidies the coffee table up a bit, then pauses, looking at the bottle of Bourbon. Determinedly he picks it up, spins around and heads to the bathroom with the bottle.

INT. CAR - NIGHT

Finn still drives and sips his whisky. Increasingly drunk, he exhilaratingly sings "Winter Wonderland".

FINN

(singing out loud)

_Lacy things, the wife is missin',_

_didn't ask, for her permission,_

_I'm wearing her clothes,_

_her silk pantyhose,_

_walking 'round in women's underwear -—_

He laughs, by himself.

RACHEL

(mumbling)

_This is definitely the last Christmas I'm ever spending with you._

He drinks up.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM – NIGHT

In front of his bathroom cabinet mirror, Quinn stares at his own reflection. He raises the bottle of whisky and toasts himself.

QUINN

(sadly)

_Merry Christmas, ya sad son-of-a-bitch._

He chuckles with irony, drinks a large gulp, as if it's ice tea, chokes, and coughs, apparently not used to drinking so much whiskey.

EXT. UPSTATE NEW YORK - NIGHT

Finn speeds up on the road. The engine roars.

RACHEL

_Finn, please!_

But Finn doesn't listen to her. He lowers his window and waves at nothing.

FINN

_Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!_

Finn does not see the pickup truck coming at the end of the road.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM – NIGHT

QUINN

(to himself)

_To Eva._

(another mouthful of whiskey)

_To what was her name? Oh, right. To MacKenzie!_

(another mouthful)

_To Naomi._

(chuckling)

_Merry Christmas, bitches._

Another mouthful.

INT. CAR – NIGHT

His head out the window and still shouting.

FINN

_Merry Christmas bitches!_

Finn still not noticing the pickup truck coming straight for them. Its horn begins blaring. Its headlights light up inside the car.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM – NIGHT

Quinn, trying to drain the bottle, collapses on the tiled bathroom floor, dropping like a stone. As he falls he tips to one side and hits his head hard against the edge of the bathtub.

INT. CAR – NIGHT

At the very last moment, Finn pulls his head into the Civic and pumps the brakes. He saws away clumsily at the steering wheel and manages to avoid the pickup truck.

The car slides down the road, spins off of the side and into a ditch, then a field. Rachel screams. She protects her face with her arms. Then the car slams into the base of a tree.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM – NIGHT

Quinn's face glued to the bathroom floor, he slowly closes his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 1

FADE OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

FADE IN.

INT. HEAVEN'S GATE - NIGHT

SLOW FADE IN TO REVEAL A SHINING FOG

Through the fog, an ECHOING FEMALE VOICE can be heard, seemingly coming from a loudspeaker.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are delighted to welcome you._

Slowly, the fog vanishes and reveals a weird place looking like a huge airport arrivals hall. Instead of material walls, everything is made of the same shining fog.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)

_Kindly wait in line. Our guides will present themselves to you directly._

_They will take charge of you and assist you with the arrival process._

_Please be patient. It won't take long._

In front of different desks made of the same fog, there are parallel lines of PEOPLE of all ages, all races.

As they slowly advance to the desks, a MAN or a WOMAN comes to them and warmly hugs them. Wearing long dark coats, they each have a benevolent smile. Each NEWCOMER is led to any one of numerous escalators, also made of fog.

Standing in one line, Quinn waits for his turn and seems somewhat disoriented. He looks slightly hypnotized, as does everyone else.

In a parallel line stands Rachel. She still has her sad eyes. Scanning the place, her look meets Quinn's. As she stares at him he smiles at her. She feels a bit bizarre.

Suddenly, she puts her hand to her heart as if it is pounding hard inside of her.

She lowers her head to her chest and smiles. Though she is far from the desk in front of her, she sees an OLD LADY coming.

OLD LADY

(sweet)

_Would you mind coming with me my child?_

She gently takes Rachel by the hand and leads her through the hall. As they walk away, Quinn turns his head and watches Rachel walk away. She turns to look back at Quinn again. She smiles at him, then continues on.

Puzzled, Quinn waits for his turn to be taken. He reaches the desk and a woman (Gabrielle) comes to him. She is a very attractive brunette and in her mid-twenties, her dark-hair is in a bun. She is smiling benevolently. She hugs him.

Quinn's confusion deepens.

GABRIELLE

_Hello and welcome. My name is Gabrielle and I'll be your guide. Would you come with me please?_

She gently takes him by the hand and they walk toward one of the escalators.

QUINN

_Where - are we?_

GABRIELLE

_Have you ever wondered what Heaven was like?_

QUINN

_Am I - dead?_

Gabrielle gently nods.

QUINN

_I must have drunk a lot more than I thought. Good thing I didn't end up in Hell._

GABRIELLE

_You passed out and hit your head on the tub. And Hell is a myth. There __is only one place, this place. Here even the evil are welcome. Redemption is offered to everyone._

QUINN

(chuckling)

_So, I'm really dead._

GABRIELLE

(reciting)

_You'll be required to work through seven levels of achievement before you qualify to become an angel, or, if you wish, to be reincarnated._

Quinn interrupts her.

QUINN

_You mean I'll be able go back?_

GABRIELLE

_Well, yes. But not like you'd expect._

INT. HEAVEN'S GATE - ESCALATOR - NIGHT

They reach an escalator made out of the same fog and start to make their way up.

GABRIELLE

_You're sure to meet a lot of people here that you knew during your life, friends, relatives, so you'll be able to reconnect with them. Then, pretty soon, you'll be ready to welcome newcomers like I do._

As they go up, Quinn turns back, observing the huge hall.

QUINN

_I can't believe it. There are so many people._

GABRIELLE

_It's the circle of life, Quinn. This place is either the beginning or the end of it._

QUINN

_You know my name?_

GABRIELLE

_We know everything about you._

QUINN

(quizzically)

_Really? Everything?_

GABRIELLE

_Well, not me. But it's all in the Big Book._

QUINN

_The Big Book?_

GABRIELLE

_Patience Quinn. You'll soon get all the answers you need._

As they keep going up, they cross a second escalator on its way down. Rachel and the old lady are on it. Rachel's eyes meet Quinn's.

IT IS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

They can't take their eyes off of each other. A deep and intense look is shared. Quinn isn't listening to Gabrielle anymore. All he hears is the old lady who tells Rachel-

OLD LADY

(with a slight echo)

Don't worry Mrs. Hudson, you'll soon be back in New York as if nothing's happened at all.

As Rachel goes down and Quinn goes up, they keep their eyes locked on each other.

Quinn can see despair come into Rachel's eyes as she slowly gets further away.

While Gabrielle keeps on talking, Quinn turns to her and interrupts her.

QUINN

_What's that escalator?_

GABRIELLE

(casually)

_That one? Oh, it's exclusively for people who weren't supposed to die. It simply wasn't their time. It's back down to Earth for them._

She continues with her briefing to Quinn, looking ahead and upwards, not really watching him as she speaks. Quinn turns back to Rachel for the last time.

As she looks up at him, Rachel has a pale red glow begin to appear over her heart. She notices this, looking down at the area, and the red glow begins to grow brighter and pulse along with her heartbeat. She looks up at Quinn. He sees it too and smiles.

Rachel, looking back at it again, watches as it intensifies even more and, still beating, sees it change color from the original red to pure white and back to red again.

She grins, a little helpless smile, and looking back up at Quinn she mouths the words "Thank you" to him as she touches her heart.

Then she disappears into the shining fog before he has a chance to respond, but as she vanishes, her light can still be faintly seen, pulsing from red to white to red again, from within the fog, until it too vanishes.

Quinn is almost beside himself, but can't let on to Gabrielle. He looks around for some way to get onto that escalator, to follow Rachel down.

GABRIELLE

_We'll be arriving shortly._

(to Quinn with a smile)

_Even here we have administrative duties to perform._

They finally reach the top of the escalator. A BLACK ANGEL guards the escalator to Earth.

INT. HEAVEN'S GATE - OFFICES – NIGHT

The entire floor is made of glass walled offices. In each office a NEWCOMER is seated in front of THREE CLERKS and apparently, answering questions.

GABRIELLE

_Your soul is going to be weighed and judged here. A merit point for every virtue, a demerit for every sin._

At the end of the hallway there is a shout. A man, MR. SHUESTER, in a real panic, struggles furiously with two angels.

MR. SHUESTER

_No! I can't be dead! I don't want to be dead! This is a mistake! A huge __mistake! My wife and my son, they need me!_

Several angels try to calm him down, but the man keeps on violently struggling.

AN ANGEL.

_Mr. Shuester, please!_

(shouting)

_Help! We need some help here!_

Gabrielle turns to Quinn.

GABRIELLE

_I'll be right back._

She races to help her colleagues and leaves Quinn by himself.

He watches her rushing away for a short while, and then turns back. The black angel has just left his spot to help. The way to the "Escalator to Earth" is now clear.

Slowly, step by step, Quinn walks back and gets close to the escalator. As he approaches, the escalator stops.

Quinn nervously presses the button at the top to get it going, but it doesn't work.

INT. HEAVEN'S GATE - EARTH ESCALATOR - NIGHT

Quinn starts to go down, stepping as though the escalator is actually working, trying to act naturally.

On his way down, he crosses NEWCOMERS and ANGELS on the escalator going up. But the angels are too busy briefing the newcomers that they don't notice him.

A VOICE COMES FROM BEHIND HIM

ANGEL MAN (O.S.)

_Hey you! Where do you think you're going!_

Quinn turns back and realizes that an ANGEL MAN is calling to him. Quinn starts to rush down the stairs and doesn't look back anymore, but the escalator starts moving upwards trying to bring him back up. The crowd on the other escalator takes notice.

Quinn stops for a second, travels back up a few feet, then starts running down again in spite of the escalator moving up.

ANGEL MAN

_Come back here! Hey, you can't go down there! Stop!_

He runs to get Gabrielle.

ANGEL MAN

_Gabrielle!_

Quinn runs down for a long descent through the shining fog. Suddenly, the stairs disappear under his feet. He falls into a deep blackness.

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

Quinn falls through a black sky, through clouds, then he sees the earth getting closer and closer as if he was jumping with a parachute. A LONG - LONG - UNREAL FALL -

INT. HEAVEN'S GATE - OFFICES - NIGHT

A flashing red light blinks and a soft alarm sounds through the entire floor. Several angels run in every direction. Mr. Shuester looks around at this sudden confusion with amazement.

Through one wall of glass, we see Gabrielle standing in an office, in front of a desk, where a blonde, bearded angel (SAMAEL) looks like he's rebuking her, making large gestures. Ashamed, Gabrielle lowers her head.

Taking advantage of this agitation, Mr. Shuester starts to discreetly walk to the escalator where Quinn has disappeared, but his angel grabs him by the collar.

Gabrielle is desperate as she hurries out of the office. Samael is left standing there with great concern as he watches her leave. He goes back to his chair, sits down, leans back and covers his face with his hands.

EXT. SKY - NIGHT

Still falling, Quinn can rapidly see city lights - - city blocks - a building - a roof - He closes his eyes at the moment of impact.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

A FAINT BEEP IS HEARD

The room is dimly lit by a small bedside lamp. Two transparent tubes are connected to Rachel's nose and an IV drip is attached to her arm. She looks weak and seems to be sleeping quietly, breathing in rhythm with a monitor at her side.

RACHEL OPENS HER EYES WITH A FLUTTER

She hardly moves her head. Her eyes scan the room. She realizes she's lying on a hospital bed. She notices that Finn is seated by the bed, dozing. He is bruised and has a bandage around his head.

Rachel slowly moves her arm and her hand brushes against a steel tray on the side table. The tray falls on the tiled floor with a metallic crash.

The noise startles Finn, waking him. When he realizes that Rachel is awake, he rushes to the room's door, and shouts into the hallway.

FINN

_Nurse! Nurse! She's waking up!_

Finn comes back to the bed. He kneels by Rachel, happy, and kisses her hand.

FINN

_Oh, babe. You're back! You're back!_

A NURSE enters the room, then quickly steps back out.

NURSE (O.S.)

(Irish accent)

_Doctor Grant! Doctor Grant!_

FINN

(sobbing)

_Oh Rachel, I've been so stupid!_

He kisses her hand.

FINN

_I love you so much. When I think, God I could've lost you! Say something Rachel. Can you speak to me!_

RACHEL

(weakly)

_Finn -—_

FINN

_Yes!_

The nurse comes back with DOCTOR GRANT who leans over Rachel and gently pushes Finn back.

DOCTOR GRANT

_Mrs. Hudson. This is amazing. Welcome back. How are you feeling?_

Rachel smiles weakly.

DOCTOR GRANT

_Well I've spent the night in a hell-of-a crapshoot with the Bearded One up there. Apparently, I won._

(sigh)

_You've been in a deep coma Rachel, and coming out of it so quickly is __nothing short of a miracle. Never seen anything like it._

He checks her pulse and the print out from the equipment.

NURSE

_And without a scratch no less. Sure and it's divine intervention. She crosses herself._

FINN

_Will she be alright doc? Will she be here long?_

DOCTOR GRANT

_All her vitals look perfectly normal Finn. Tell you what. Just give us one more night for observation, OK? If everything still looks this good __tomorrow, you both can go home. Sound good?_

Rachel nods weakly. Finn kisses her hand again.

DOCTOR GRANT

(moving Finn toward the door.)

_Take good care of your wife. My guess is she came back for you._

FINN

_Yes Doctor. Thank you, thank you so much._

Doctor Grant and the nurse step out. Finn kneels by Rachel again and takes her hand.

FINN

_He's right you know. You came back for me Rachel. I was thinking, while __you were out for so long, that if God gave you back to me, it would be __to have the baby. A beautiful baby, with his mother's eyes. What do you __think Rach?_

RACHEL

(interrupting him weakly)

_Later Finn, OK?_

FINN

_No problem honey. You just rest now._

He puts his finger on her nose. This time, Rachel turns her head away. Finn looks pained, dejected.

RACHEL

_I'm so tired, Finn. So tired._

She closes her eyes.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM – DAY

A commercial for Christmas bargains can be heard from the TV, O.S.

QUINN OPENS HIS EYES WITH DIFFICULTY

He is lying on the bathroom floor by the empty bottle of whiskey. As he moves, Quinn puts his hand on his forehead and winces with the pain in his head. He can hardly stand up. Woozy, he leans against the bathroom wall and struggles to raise himself to his feet.

Quinn clumsily staggers to the couch and drops heavily onto it. He sits there, slouched over and sighing. His hand reaches for the remote and he turns the TV off.

Someone knocks on his door. At first, Quinn doesn't move, but he hears the knocks again and Santana's voice can be heard from behind the door.

SANTANA (V.O.)

_Quinn! Q, it's me! Open up, please!_

Quinn gets up, walks to the door, takes a look in the peephole, and opens the door. Santana enters in a fury.

SANTANA

_Jesus Quinn, where the hell have you been? I came over yesterday and __you weren't here. Then I came over again last night, you still weren't __here. I started to get worried. You don't answer your door, you don't __answer your phone. Nothing!_

QUINN

_Sorry. I'm okay._

SANTANA

_You're okay?! Have you seen yourself? You look like shit. Imma bout to go all Lima Heights on your ass!_

Quinn holds his forehead and closes the door.

QUINN

(pained)

_Please, don't shout._

SANTANA

_Don't tell me you've got a hangover?_

He steps back to the couch and sits down, trying to recover.

SANTANA

_Well finally, welcome to the grown up world._

She leans over to kiss his cheek. Santana wraps her arm around his shoulders like a best friend.

SANTANA

_I really wonder about you sometimes._

She notices a big bump on the side of Quinn's head, just under the hairline.

SANTANA

_What the hell is this?_

She touches it gingerly.

QUINN

_Ouch!_

SANTANA

_That's quite the goose egg Q. What happened?_

She sits beside him.

QUINN

_I fell in the bathroom and I guess I hit my head on the tub or something._

SANTANA

_I'll say. Looks like you damned near killed yourself._

QUINN

_If you only knew._

SANTANA

_What's that supposed to mean?_

QUINN

_I think I did kill myself._

SANTANA

_What? Oh, yeah, OK._

QUINN

_Fine don't believe me, but I'm telling you, I died and went to heaven last night._

SANTANA

_Right. I think what you need is a good strong cup of coffee._

She starts to get up, but he grabs her and sits her back down.

QUINN

(Serious)

_I'm not kidding._

Santana is confused, but she thinks she believes him.

SANTANA

_I'm not sure I'm following you._

EXT. STREET OHIO – NIGHT

The skies open and a bright ray of light shines down onto a street corner. Then it stops suddenly and Gabrielle is standing there. She takes a moment to get her bearings, then she marches up the street, determined.

INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - OHIO – DAY

Quinn and Santana are still seated on the couch.

QUINN

_I'm saying I think I died, went to Heaven and came back. Do we know anyone named Hudson?_

SANTANA

_Hudson?_

She shakes her head.

SANTANA

_Nope. Why?_

QUINN

_Ever since I came back, it's strange, but I have that name on my mind, and a city, New York._

SANTANA

_You really need to cut out the whiskey._

QUINN

_It's not the whiskey. It was like a really powerful dream. You know __how sometimes you have a dream and you could swear it was real. This is like that._

SANTANA

(innocently)

_Was it in color?_

Quinn doesn't listen to her.

QUINN

_It was all really confusing at first,but, then I got kind of comfortable, like a quiet comfort, you know? And then I got this irresistible urge to come back, like I was almost panicking. __I had to come back or I'd lose something, or miss something – or someone - a woman._

(beat)

_I was in Heaven Santana._

SANTANA

(creeped out)

_OKaaaay, what are you saying here? You're telling me you died and came back? And you met a woman in Heaven?_

Quinn is about to answer when someone knocks on his door. A bit surprised, he steps to the door and puts an eye to the peephole to see -

GABRIELLE'S DISTORTED FACE

Shocked, pale, Quinn takes a quick step back. He can't believe it. He has a second look and starts to panic.

QUINN

_Oh shit!_

SANTANA

_What's up?_

(she stands)

_Who is it?_

Quinn faces Santana and takes her by the shoulders, serious.

QUINN

_Santana. Do you trust me?_

SANTANA

_Well, yeah but -—_

QUINN

(interrupting)

_No questions!_

ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR

Quinn disappears into his room and comes back with a bag.

QUINN

_Follow me._

He takes his jacket and a scarf, opens the living room window, and puts a leg outside onto the fire escape. From behind the door, Gabrielle's voice is heard.

GABRIELLE (V.O.)

_Quinn! I know you're in there!_

Santana looks at Quinn as if he was some kind of lunatic, but she is amused, even a little proud of him. There's actually a girl at his door!

Quinn is already outside. She decides to follow him.

EXT. FIRE ESCAPE BALCONY – DAY

Quinn is running down the fire escape of his building from floor to floor. Two stories to go. Santana does her best to follow him, handicapped by her high heels she has trouble with the grate and the rusty metal ladder. She slips on the snow, holding the railing tight.

EXT. STREET - QUINN'S BUILDING – DAY

Quinn finally jumps, landing in the snow, followed by Santana, who is out of breath. He catches her, helping her to land.

SANTANA

(panting)

_I've never seen you run from a girl before. Who is she?_

QUINN

_I said no questions, okay?_

SANTANA

(shrugging)

_Okay._

(beat)

_Are you going to leave your window open?_

QUINN

(not listening)

_Where's your car?_

She points at a new red Beetle and opens it automatically with her keys. Quinn rushes into it and slams the passenger door shut. Santana circles around to the driver's side and opens the door and gets in.

SANTANA

_She sure took care of your hangover in a hurry!._

INT. SANTANA'S CAR – DAY

Santana in the driver's seat, starts the engine, and turns to Quinn quizzically. Quinn thinks for a short while.

QUINN

_Take me to the airport._

SANTANA

_The airport!?_

Quinn just nods. Resigned, Santana puts the car into gear and pulls away from the curb. As Santana speeds up, Quinn turns back to check his building's entrance.

NO TRACE OF GABRIELLE

EXT. NEW YORK - INT. CAB – DAY

Rachel and Finn (still in bandages) are seated in the back of a cab, both are silent. Rachel looks out the window, apparently trying to avoid looking at Finn. She's very pale and tired. Finn looks rather nervous.

FINN

_So, have you given it any thought?_

Rachel emerges from her thoughts and turns to him with a sad smile.

RACHEL

_Sorry?_

FINN

(smiling)

_Have you thought about our baby?_

RACHEL

_Listen Finn, I don't know._

Finn's smile fades as Rachel turns her face back to the window.

FINN

_You blame me for the accident, don't you?_

RACHEL

(without looking at him)

_Yes._

INT. AIRPORT – DAY

Dayton International Airport, Departures Hall, looks like Heaven's Gate. The same cosmopolitan crowd, the same loudspeaker voice, the same escalators. Far less serene. Quinn looks lost in the crowd. Santana, on his tail, is still amused.

SANTANA

_And now, Sir?_

Quinn does not answer. He steps up to an AIRLINE CLERK behind the counter.

QUINN

(to the airline clerk)

_Hi. Next flight to New York?_

The attractive woman checks on her computer screen, then smiles at Quinn.

AIRLINE CLERK

_Flight 14:11. Gate 23. Delta Airlines. Last call._

Santana joins Quinn.

SANTANA

_What are you gonna do in New York? You hate to fly._

QUINN

_I'm not sure, but I know I have to get there._

AIRLINE CLERK

_How will you be paying?_

He searches in his pockets.

QUINN

_Damn, forgot my wallet._

(to Santana)

_Lend me some cash._

SANTANA

_Then I'm going with you._

QUINN

_But -_

SANTANA

(interrupting)

_You want my dinero? I'm going with you!_

Stuck, Quinn gives in. Suddenly aware that Gabrielle could appear at any minute, he urges Santana to pay. She turns to the airline clerk with her most charming smile.

Anxious, Quinn turns back and scans the hall. Gabrielle could be anywhere. Any woman here could turn out to be her. Santana keeps on talking with the attractive clerk. She looks like she's flirting. Quinn turns back to her and pulls her by the sleeve. She has the two tickets in her hand.

QUINN

_C'mon._

They start walking, but she turns back for another look at the clerk, then turns forward again and continues walking with Quinn. She's smiling and looks like the cat that swallowed the canary. Quinn notices and appears a bit confused.

QUINN

_What?_

No response.

QUINN

_What!?_

SANTANA

(with a big smile)

_I got her number._

QUINN

_Oh man, c'mon._

SANTANA

_Hey, here._

She hands him his ticket. He takes it and keeps walking.

SANTANA

_Merry Christmas, again._

He stops and turns to her.

QUINN

_Thank you Santana._

He gives her a hug.

SANTANA

_You're welcome. Now let's go!_

EXT. FINN AND RACHEL'S HOUSE – DAY

Finn and Rachel pull up in the cab. Rachel gets out while Finn pays. She deliberately walks up to the front door, opens it with her key and enters the house leaving the door open and leaving Finn behind.

He notices that she didn't wait for him and is bothered by it as he approaches the door, enters and closes it behind him. The cab pulls away.

INT. DELTA AIRLINES PLANE – DAY

Quinn and Santana enter through the aircraft's door and start down the aisle toward their seats.

Quinn is not comfortable flying. They approach a short, elderly BLACK WOMAN struggling to get her bag into the overhead compartment, but she is not tall enough.

Quinn casually takes her bag, places it above and skirts around her, continuing toward his seat.

BLACK WOMAN

_Thank you young man._

QUINN

_No problem, ma'am. Merry Christmas._

Quinn and Santana find their seats side by side and settle into them. Quinn looks nervous. He stares at his trembling hand and clutches it on his seat arm, sweating.

Quinn looks through the porthole, anxiously staring at the plane's wing. He doesn't realize that he is now grabbing Santana's leg instead of the arm rest of his seat, and squeezes it.

SANTANA

_Ow!_

Quinn turns to her.

QUINN

_Sorry. I thought it was- I have to focus on something._

From the back pocket of the seat ahead, Quinn pulls out a magazine and nervously starts sketching on a page margin - The sketch is of Rachel's face. Santana turns to him with a smile and notices the drawing.

Then, she turns to look down the aisle, intensely watching - A STEWARDESS' BUTT.

SANTANA

_Me too._

INT. RACHEL'S HOUSE - BEDROOM – DAY

Rachel is seated alone on her bed. She sadly stares at the MP3 player. Someone knocks on the door.

BRITTANY (V.O.)

_Rachel, it's me._

RACHEL

(passively)

_Come on in._

BRITTANY enters the bedroom. She is a very bubbly, tall, young blonde-haired woman. She closes the door and leans back against it. She starts to crack her knuckles.

BRITTANY

_How you doin'?_

Rachel grins, a smile that means "so-so".

BRITTANY

_Do you want me to leave you alone?_

RACHEL

_No, I actually could use someone to talk to right now._

Brittany moves, sits on the bed by Rachel and cracks her knuckles again.

BRITTANY

_How you holdin' up?_

RACHEL

_You know, I'm thinking that I've been living a lie for a long time, and now I'm kinda stuck, and I don't have a clue of what to do about it._

BRITTANY

_Well I just saw Finn downstairs. He's going out somewhere. He looks __devastated. So guilty. I've never seen him like that before._

(beat)

_Do you think you'll ever forgive him?_

RACHEL

(sighing)

_I don't know._

BRITTANY

_Really?_

RACHEL

_Something in me got broken in that accident Britt, and I don't think it can be fixed. It's like it woke me up, you know?_

BRITTANY

(incredulous)

_You're not leaving him?_

RACHEL

_I don't know._

BRITTANY

(there's hope)

_No way? After seven years?_

RACHEL

_I know, I'm not sure what I'd do without him._

BRITTANY

_Oh please, you'd do just fine._

RACHEL

_OK, but what'd he do without me?_

BRITTANY

_Who cares. I'm sure he'd be fine too. But what you really need to be thinking about right now is what's right for you._

RACHEL

_He's sure not the guy I married anymore. I was the center of his universe once. That's why I married him. I didn't think that anyone on Earth could ever love me as much as he did._

(beat)

_God Britt, I was so young and so naive. And you all saw this coming. You warned me, my dads warned me. Why didn't I listen?_

BRITTANY

_What about now?_

RACHEL

_I think I might have made the biggest mistake of my life._

They hug.

BRITTANY

_Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry._

Brittany mouths the word "YES!" during the hug. Long beat, they stop hugging.

BRITTANY

_Have you made a decision?_

RACHEL

_Not really._

BRITTANY

_OK, well we can't just sit here in limbo._

RACHEL

(Frustrated)

_I know!_

BRITTANY

(happily)

_Fine. Let's list his pros and cons like we did high school._

RACHEL

(smiling)

_We're not kids anymore Britt._

BRITTANY

_What, so it won't still work? C'mon. First, the pros._

Reluctantly Rachel thinks and sighs.

BRITTANY

_Well?_

RACHEL

_He made me laugh._

BRITTANY

_Good point. Notice the use of past tense. That's one. What else?_

Rachel notices the use of past tense, then tries to think about something else, but is stumped.

BRITTANY

(a bit impatient)

_So is he "talented" at least?_

Rachel doesn't get it.

RACHEL

_You mean with his singing? I guess-_

BRITTANY

_No. Not his singing. Well, you know -– talented -—_

(she taps on the mattress)

_- talented?_

Rachel still doesn't understand.

BRITTANY

(finally)

_Is he good in bed?!_

RACHEL

_Oh, um, yeah, I guess so._

BRITTANY

_You guess so!?_

RACHEL

_Yeah, I guess so! It's not like I have anyone to compare him to._

BRITTANY

(realizing)

_Oh man, you've never been with anyone else._

RACHEL

_I've been married for seven years Britt, and Finn was my first, so how could I? God, how can you not know that?!_

BRITTANY

_You're right, you're right. I do. I just hadn't really thought about it._

RACHEL

_Well think about it._

BRITTANY

_OK, so let's try another approach._

(beat)

_Do you usually reach the Big "O" with him?_

RACHEL

(embarrassed)

_I think so._

(beat)

_I'm not sure._

BRITTANY

_Oh Rach. A good sex life is really important. Both of you need to be satisfied._

RACHEL

_Well he's always satisfied. I know that for sure._

BRITTANY

_That goes for all of them._

RACHEL

_So what makes you the expert all of a sudden? You've been single for months._

BRITTANY

_That's just because I haven't met my Mister Right or Miss Right yet. But this is about you, Rachel._

She cracks her knuckles again.

RACHEL

_Stop it._

BRITTANY

_I can't. You know how I am when I'm nervous._

(she sighs)

_So, do we put this down as a pro or a con?_

RACHEL

_Probably a con._

BRITTANY

(sighing)

_So that's it for the pros then?_

RACHEL

_Think so._

BRITTANY

_Yikes! OK, now the cons._

This time, Rachel does not take her time to answer.

RACHEL

_Before the accident, he wasn't ready to have a baby. We don't like the same music, don't watch the same movies. We don't usually go out together. He has his own friends. I gave up Broadway. He never wanted me to work, not even a Joe Job. I just stay at home, waiting for him, watching the soapies or something._

BRITTANY

(serious)

_I know. That's always bothered me a lot._

RACHEL

(chuckling)

_Me too! And all he cares about are the three "B's"._

BRITTANY

_The what?_

RACHEL

(talking to herself)

_The three "B's". They rule his life: "beer, bowling, and blowjobs"._

BRITTANY

_Typical._

(beat)

_Boy you sure came up with a grocery list of cons in a hurry. What does that tell you?_

RACHEL

_The writing's on the wall isn't it?_

Brittany sadly smiles.

RACHEL

_Damn._

BRITTANY

_Seven years. Man you're so stubborn._

RACHEL

_Not so stubborn as so determined to make it work. What else could I do?_

BRITTANY

_You could leave._

RACHEL

_Never had the guts._

Brittany stares at her for a while, silent.

BRITTANY

_What if someone could get you out of this mess?_

RACHEL

_Who could even find me way out of here?_

Suddenly, Brittany gets excited.

BRITTANY

_I could. Listen, I've got an idea. You remember my cousin Kitty?_

RACHEL

_Yeah. 'course I do._

BRITTANY

_Well she's moved out to Los Angeles. She's always begging me to come __and join her. Why don't we head out there and get ourselves a new life, and our own three "B's": boys, beaches and booze!?_

RACHEL

(sarcastic)

_Yeah, OK. I'm sure Finn would be thrilled._

BRITTANY

_To hell with Finn._

RACHEL

_I can't just walk out on him with no explanation._

BRITTANY

_Of course you can. What about the accident? He was there too remember? __That's a damned good explanation._

RACHEL

_I don't know Britt._

BRITTANY

_Do you still love him?_

Rachel nods yes.

BRITTANY

_Do you want out?_

Struggling, Rachel nods yes.

BRITTANY

_Well this is your chance._

This realization comes to Rachel and can be read in her face. This is her chance. Brittany stands up and heads to the dresser.

BRITTANY

_Let's get the hell outta here girl!_

Rachel pauses, then gives Brittany a mischievous smile.

RACHEL

_Jeez Britt._

BRITTANY

_Move your butt, baby!_

Rachel stands up slowly. Brittany opens the top drawer and starts pulling clothes out and handing them to Rachel.

Rachel takes them, puts them on the bed.

BRITTANY

_Don't worry Rach, you'll find someone else. You're still young and hot and smart and talented. You know the saying: so many men, so little time._

RACHEL

(Sarcastic)

_Yeah right Britt, that's my style for sure._

Then she goes to the closet to pull out a bag. She brings it back and starts filling it with the clothes from the bed.

BRITTANY

(chuckles)

_You know, I heard that a woman put an ad in the paper looking for a __husband. The next day she got 200 responses, all of them from women saying "Take mine!"_

Rachel cannot help laughing.

BRITTANY

(laughing too)

_Aww Rach, it's so great to see you laugh again. That's the Rachel I used to know._

RACHEL

_It's been a long time since I had a real good laugh._

(beat)

_Listen Britt._

Thinking, she then pulls Brittany back to sit on the bed with her.

RACHEL

_I need to tell you something that I would never tell Finn._

Rachel hesitates. Brittany cracks her knuckles again.

RACHEL

_Stop that._

(sigh)

_You'll probably think I'm nuts, but I keep getting these weird flashbacks from when I was in the coma._

BRITTANY

_Yeah?_

RACHEL

_Yeah. They're kinda fuzzy, but I remember this face in a crowd. A __man's face. And a feeling, like I was in love with him._

BRITTANY

_Wow!_

RACHEL

_Yeah. And then I had this overwhelming sense of desperation when he disappeared. But the really strange thing is, just before he vanished, I distinctly remember saying "thank you" to him._

BRITTANY

_Thank you?_

RACHEL

_I don't know why._

BRITTANY

(excited)

_You met someone, up there?_

RACHEL

_I think so._

BRITTANY

_Weird place for a date._

RACHEL

_I told you, you'd think I was nuts._

BRITTANY

_No, no. I believe in this stuff! I've read a lot about it. Maybe you came back to find him, to be with him. Maybe the accident was fate!_

RACHEL

_No, I doubt it._

BRITTANY

_Why?_

RACHEL

_Well for one thing, if I met him, up there, doesn't that mean he's dead?_

Brittany's excitement fizzles.

BRITTANY

_Oh, yeah, you're probably right. So finding him's not what brought you back here. That must have been strange._

(she stands up)

_Well, c'mon. What you need is some wide open spaces, and brand new faces._

Rachel is about to speak. Brittany interrupts her.

BRITTANY

(smiling)

_Yeah. I know. "You don't know." Hey, no second guessing now. Let's do this._

Rachel gets up and continues packing.

RACHEL

_Hey Britt?_

BRITTANY

_Yeah?_

RACHEL

(with a smile)

_I think you might be a bad influence._

END OF CHAPTER 2

FADE OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FADE IN.

INT. JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – DAY

Quinn and Santana are in the arrivals hall. They find and head for the exit.

EXT. JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – DAY

Quinn and Santana hail a taxi which picks them up and speeds away.

EXT. STREET - RACHEL'S HOUSE – DAY

Rachel and Brittany exit the house and approach Brittany's car. Brittany pops the trunk, puts the bags in, closes it and gets into the driver's side. Rachel turns back to take a last look at her home. Brittany gives her a moment, and starts the engine.

Rachel confidently turns back to the car and gets into the passenger side. The car starts down the road.

INT. HOTEL - ROOM – DAY

Quinn and Santana enter a hotel room. Santana is sweating.

SANTANA

_Whew! I don't know about you, but man I need a shower. I'm soaked._

As she disappears into the bathroom, Quinn notices a computer by the TV set. He switches it on, types on the keypad and finds the White Pages site. He keeps typing and a list of names appears on the screen. There are hundreds of Hudsons in New York. Quinn sighs. He prints the page nonetheless.

SANTANA (O.S.)

(from the bathroom)

_Quinn! Not that I want to pry or anything, but I think I've been patient enough. How about you tell me what the hell this is all about._

Quinn is rummaging through Santana's purse and takes some cash. With the printed page, he steps out, closing the door.

EXT. HIGHWAY RAMP - DAY

Brittany's car merges with the highway traffic.

INT. HOTEL - DAY

In front of the hotel, Quinn hails a cab and gets in.

INT. BRITTANY'S CAR - HIGHWAY – DAY

Music is heard on Brittany's car radio.

BRITTANY

_You hungry?_

RACHEL

_I could eat._

BRITTANY

_Give it about an hour?_

RACHEL

_Sounds good to me._

Out the windshield the traffic flows smoothly.

EXT. HOUSE – NEW YORK STREET – DAY

Quinn is speaking with a WOMAN at her front door. The woman shakes her head. Disappointed, Quinn leaves her.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING LOBBY – DAY

An OLD MAN slams the lobby door in Quinn's surprised face.

EXT. TRAILER – NEW YORK STREET - DUSK

Quinn is talking with a very EFFEMINATE GUY who smiles at him, visibly flirting. He looks like he's inviting Quinn in. Quinn graciously declines, then rushes back to the street.

He gets back into the cab and, as it drives away, he looks back through the rear window to see the guy waving goodbye to him with a chartreuse chiffon scarf. Quinn turns forward again and shakes his head slightly in disbelief.

CABBIE

_We got all kinds down here._

QUINN

_So it seems._

EXT. HIGHWAY REST STOP - DUSK

Brittany's car pulls into the parking lot and parks. The girls get out and head for the entrance.

INT. HOTEL - LOBBY – NIGHT

As soon as Quinn enters the hotel lobby decorated with Christmas trees, a voice calls him.

SANTANA (O.S.)

_Quinn!_

She is inside the hotel bar seated in a booth, drinking a cocktail.

INT. HOTEL - BAR – NIGHT

Quinn steps over and joins her in the booth.

SANTANA

_For God's sake, where have you been? I've been worried sick!_

QUINN

_Looking for someone. Sorry._

SANTANA

(serious)

_Don't you think you owe me some kind of an explanation?_

QUINN

_I'm not sure you'd quite understand._

SANTANA

_Hey! What am I, stupid? Give me a little credit will ya, please?_

QUINN

_Okay. But, promise me you won't laugh, or get sarcastic and make it all seem like it's just bullshit. You love to do that._

SANTANA

(falsely outraged)

_Moi?_

EXT. HOTEL – NIGHT

Gabrielle is outside the hotel. As she starts through the main entrance, Samael comes out.

SAMAEL

_Gabrielle, we need to talk._

GABRIELLE

(surprised)

_Sam, what are you doing here?_

SAMAEL

(leads her off to the side)

_We're very concerned about how this retrieval is going._

GABRIELLE

_Why, what's wrong?_

SAMAEL

_Well for one thing we've watched you chase him from one state to another._

GABRIELLE

_A minor mishap. I'm about to take care of it._

SAMAEL

_Well see that you do, and now. This was supposed to be a simple exercise._

GABRIELLE

_It will be._

SAMAEL

_Perhaps you might be well advised to make Quinn aware of the gravity of his situation. He might be more inclined to return without a fuss._

GABRIELLE

_I'm about to speak to him and I don't anticipate any further problems._

SAMAEL

_I hope you're right, for your sake. Now get in there and bring him back. You have Carte Blanche._

Gabrielle leaves him and enters the hotel.

INT. HOTEL – BAR

Quinn and Santana are still seated in the booth. They are both drinking.

QUINN

_- and so I managed to check three of them out this afternoon, __and I know it's a long shot but I have this feeling that I'll find her-._

SANTANA

(interrupting)

_-You have a very long list._

Santana takes the printout from Quinn's hand, waves it in front of his face.

SANTANA

_Needle in a big ass haystack Quinn! This is insane. You're insane. _

QUINN

_Always told you I was._

SANTANA

_No. It's crazy for you to come all the way here to New York, at __Christmas, just to go on this __wild goose chase._

QUINN

_Do you think that's what this is?_

SANTANA

_Oh I don't know Quinn. If it was anyone but you I'd say he was loopy for sure._

Suddenly, Quinn freezes and spills his drink on his lap. Santana follows his eyes. Gabrielle has just entered the bar. She still wears her long black coat. She slowly walks directly to Quinn. He does not know what to do. In the booth, there's no escape.

GABRIELLE

(austere)

_Hello Quinn. We have to talk._

Santana rearranges her hair, takes a charming pose, and stares invitingly at Gabrielle.

SANTANA

(to Quinn)

_Quinn, aren't you going to introduce us?_

Quinn feels increasingly trapped.

QUINN

_Santana, this is - Gabrielle._

Santana holds her hand out to Gabrielle.

SANTANA

(with a come-hither look)

_Pleased to meet you. All of Quinn's friends are my friends._

Gabrielle doesn't move, ignoring Santana as though she wasn't even there. Santana drops her hand, a bit insulted, then sizes Gabrielle up, trying to guess what her body's like under her coat.

GABRIELLE

_Quinn, it's important._

Quinn starts to dry his trousers up with a napkin.

QUINN

_Fine._

GABRIELLE

_Can we talk -_

(she looks at Santana)

_- in private?_

SANTANA

(getting up)

_Okay. I get it._

As Santana steps over to the bar, Gabrielle sits down, facing Quinn.

GABRIELLE

(gently)

_You know why I'm here, don't you? No need to refresh your memory?_

QUINN

(firmly)

_I'm not going back._

GABRIELLE

_You have to Quinn. You don't belong here anymore. Do you have any idea what you've done?_

Quinn nods.

QUINN

_I do. But look at me, I'm fine. I've got my life back, and my friends and -—_

GABRIELLE

(interrupting)

_Don't do this to me, Quinn. I know everything about you now. You didn't think your life was all that great before. You've got nothing worth going back to._

QUINN

_How is that your call?_

GABRIELLE

_I'm your angel._

QUINN

_My angel. Alright, fine, you're my angel. So if you know everything __about me, then you tell me why I came back._

GABRIELLE

_Because you don't know what you're missing up there. Because __you're still holding on to this miserable life of yours, like all __of you people do. There are millions of reasons -—_

QUINN

(interrupts, with a smile)

_Sorry, you're wrong._

Gabrielle is quite surprised. She gestures to Quinn to give her his hand.

GABRIELLE

_May I?_

Quinn gives her his hand. Gabrielle holds it and closes her eyes. Quinn turns to Santana, who stares at them, astonished.

FLASHBACK - INT. HEAVEN'S GATE – NIGHT

QUINN'S P.O.V.: as he speaks with Gabrielle on the upward escalator, Quinn turns a last time to Rachel as she descends down the Earth bound escalator.

She has a helpless little smile and mouths the words "Thank you" to him. Quinn can see regret in her eyes as she slightly waves to him before she disappears into the shining fog.

END OF THE FLASHBACK:

INT. HOTEL - BAR – NIGHT

Quinn turns back to Gabrielle who reopens her eyes.

GABRIELLE

(shocked)

_It's because of her? That woman on the escalator?_

QUINN

_You see. You can't know everything._

(trying to joke)

_I'm just full of surprises._

Gabrielle looks embarrassed.

GABRIELLE

_Well, I have to be straight with you Quinn. If I don't get you back, my superiors will be very upset with me. It would be my first dereliction of duty in over a hundred and fifty years._

She lowers her head.

GABRIELLE

_In fact, they may not even let me go back._

Quinn looks at her, dumbfounded.

QUINN

_They can't do that to you!_

GABRIELLE

_You broke Heaven's laws Quinn. No one has ever escaped before. And it __was my fault._

QUINN

_It wasn't your fault at all. There was a diversion, I saw that girl, I saw my chance and I took it. They can't blame you for something I did._

GABRIELLE

_They can and they will._

QUINN

_Nah, that's not right. There's gotta be a way._

GABRIELLE

_What way?_

QUINN

_I don't know yet, but I'll think of something._

GABRIELLE

_Good luck with that._

QUINN

_Don't worry about it._

(beat)

_So I'm the first, eh? You know, I think I'm kind of proud of that._

GABRIELLE

(straight-faced)

_Be that as it may, this is a very serious situation._

QUINN

_Listen -—_

Confused, he tries to remember her name.

GABRIELLE

_- Gabrielle._

QUINN

_- Gabrielle. If I was that determined to come back, I must have had a __really good reason._

(beat)

_I think I've found true love, for the first time ever. So I've got to __find her._

GABRIELLE

_But –_

QUINN

_Think about it for a second. Meeting her up there. Being the first ever to escape, getting across states, all the way to her home town, getting this close. It can't all just be a coincidence._

Gabrielle stares at him, thoughtful.

GABRIELLE

_Just a second._

She gets up and, as she steps to the back of the room, discreetly hidden from everyone, Gabrielle lays her right hand out flat.

In her hand some kind of cell phone materializes. It is in the form a small cloud with little sparks of lightning flashing within it. She puts it to her ear.

Quinn stares at her, though he can't see the phone. He turns to Santana who mouths to him "What's going on?". He shrugs and turns back to face towards Gabrielle. She turns her back to him, speaking in a low voice on the phone.

She hangs up making the cloud disappear, and sighs. She doesn't move for a short while and then steps back over to Quinn and sits down.

GABRIELLE

_I have permission to make a special arrangement with you._

QUINN

(A bit suspicious)

_What kind of arrangement?_

GABRIELLE

_You have seven days to find her and prove that it's true love. If you don't, you'll go straight to purgatory._

QUINN

(happy)

_Deal!_

GABRIELLE

_Does that word, purgatory, mean anything to you?_

QUINN

_I missed a lot of Sunday school._

GABRIELLE

(serious)

_Who'd have guessed? Do you remember that area you saw at the top of the escalator, the offices where the Newcomers were being interviewed?_

QUINN

_Yeah._

GABRIELLE

_Well there's another area you didn't see, where those of, questionable character are sent. They wait there for their chance to get into those offices. They're squeezed in whenever possible. So they wait, and they __wait, and they wait some more, and that's all they do, sometimes for centuries._

QUINN

_They must get really bored._

GABRIELLE

_At first, but then they get frustrated, and it can get really ugly in there._

QUINN

_And you told me Hell was a myth._

GABRIELLE

_It's not Hell Quinn, it's purgatory._

QUINN

_Well for her, I'll risk it._

(self confident)

_So let's do this. Is there some kind of contract or something I need to sign in blood?_

GABRIELLE

(chuckling)

_How melodramatic. No. Your word is good enough. But just so you know Quinn, whether you manage to find her or not, I can't help you._

QUINN

_How could you anyway, unless you're going to be on my tail the whole time?_

Gabrielle smiles.

QUINN

_What?_

GABRIELLE

_Well I'd rather not have to chase you around the planet again, thank you._

A beat.

QUINN

(charming)

_Fine with me. I couldn't have a nicer, sweeter angel shadowing me._

Gabrielle blushes. Quinn notices it.

GABRIELLE

(another topic)

_Oh, by the way, you forgot this in your apartment._

She hands him a wallet.

GABRIELLE

_I thought you might need it._

QUINN

_Oh great, thank you._

He slips it into his pocket.

GABRIELLE

_And one last thing Quinn. I know she's your best friend and all, but- you need to get rid of Santana - gently?_

She looks towards Santana.

QUINN

_But, she's helped me get this far and -—_

GABRIELLE

(interrupting)

_The deal is that you do this thing on your own. Make something __up. You're a comic strip writer. Make up a story, like I'm one of your ex-girlfriends or something._

QUINN

(sarcastic)

_Isn't lying a sin?_

GABRIELLE

(embarrassed)

_Well, not a deadly one._

He stands up and walks over to Santana. Quinn and Santana have a brief conversation, then Santana, looking disappointed, reluctantly nods.

She hugs Quinn, looks to Gabrielle, and whispers something to him that makes him laugh. Then, with a seductive glance at Gabrielle, she leaves the bar. Quinn returns to Gabrielle, still laughing.

GABRIELLE

_What's so funny?_

QUINN

_I can't tell you. You wouldn't appreciate it._

GABRIELLE

_Come on Quinn._

QUINN

_She was only commenting on a particular part of your anatomy._

Gabrielle is not amused.

INT. RACHEL'S HOUSE – NIGHT

THERE ARE NO CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS IN THE HOUSE

The front door opens and Finn appears, a bunch of roses in hand. The house is dark and quiet. Finn closes the door.

FINN

_Rach?_

NO ANSWER

He switches on the lights, puts the flowers on a table, and starts to look worried.

FINN

_Rachel?!_

He goes to the bedroom and opens the door. Rachel is not there. He explores the entire house and finally tries the bathroom.

INT. RACHEL'S HOUSE - BATHROOM – NIGHT

Something doesn't look right. In a flash, he notices that half of the shelves are empty. He rushes out and heads back to the bedroom.

FINN (O.S.)

_Rachel!_

INT. RACHEL'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Finn enters the bedroom and opens the closet. All of Rachel's clothes are gone. Finn's fist hits the closet door and goes through it. Pale, he steps backward to the bed and collapses on it. He feels something under him. He reaches down and finds the small MP3 player and an envelope.

Looking at the envelope, then touching it lightly to his forehead, hoping it's not the bad news he knows it is, he lowers the envelope and looks across the room where, placed on top of the dresser, he scans a framed picture of himself and Rachel in better times.

Trembling, he opens it and starts to read.

RACHEL (V.O.)

"_Dear Finn. I had to leave. I don't see things like I used to anymore. I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to give me a chance to work things out. Please believe me when I say that I'll always love __you. I'll call you when I can. Rachel._

_P.S. I know it's not a very Merry Christmas this year, but I hope you __like your present anyway."_

Finn looks around briefly and sees a medium sized wrapped gift placed just behind him on his pillow.

After a beat, he takes it, places it on his lap and opens it to find a beautiful carved wooden sign with the logo of a beer company, a gift that would look wonderful hanging on the back wall of his games room bar.

Finn's eyes begin to tear up, he drops his head briefly, then in a rage he throws the sign across the room hitting the top of the dresser, knocking off the framed picture of himself with Rachel and cracking the mirror of the upper part of the dresser.

He lets himself fall back on the bed, and covers his eyes with his arms. The picture ends up on the floor with it's glass insert shattered.

INT. HOTEL - DINING ROOM – NIGHT

In the hotel dining room, Quinn and Gabrielle face each other at a dinner table. Quinn is the only one eating. In fact, he appears to be ravenous.

GABRIELLE

_Slow down Quinn, you might actually taste your meal._

QUINN

(mouth full)

_God, I could eat a horse._

(a beat)

_Are you on the diet?_

GABRIELLE

_I don't need to eat anymore._

QUINN

_That's a real shame. You sure you don't want to try a little of this fabulous Crawfish Etouffee?_

Gabrielle shakes her head with a smile.

QUINN

_Too bad. Don't drink either?_

He raises his glass of white wine.

GABRIELLE

_Nope._

QUINN

_Well. Cheers._

(he drinks up)

_Ah, a very nice, buttery Chardonnay. Perfect with the crawfish._

GABRIELLE

_You're a wine enthusiast?_

QUINN

_I know my way around a grape or two. You sure you wouldn't like to try __some?_

GABRIELLE

_I only thirst for wisdom Quinn._

Quinn frowns and stares at her.

QUINN

_Tell me. Does everybody where you come from speak in parables ?_

GABRIELLE

(with a smile)

_An old habit from the boss._

(more seriously)

_So tell me, have you started your search yet?_

QUINN

_Yeah. Oh by the way, there are a lot of Hudsons in New York. I've already met three of them, but no luck. Since you only gave me seven days, can you at least give me a hand and narrow down my list? I was thinking maybe leave me with ten names?_

GABRIELLE

_Sorry I can't. I told you, you have to do this on your own._

QUINN

(pleading)

_But- seven days is not enough time._

GABRIELLE

_Well, you better start soon._

QUINN

(worried)

_Please, can you be a little more supportive? You said you're my angel. __Aren't angels supposed to be helpful?_

GABRIELLE

_We are. But my mission is to bring you back. Not to encourage you to stay here._

QUINN

_Please help me. I'll take anything. A clue, or-or something. Please, please, please._

Quinn looks like a sad little pupppy, with teary eyes and a pout.

GABRIELLE

(sighs)

_Fine._

Quinn smiles, his eyes are full of hope.

GABRIELLE

_I'll narrow your list to fifty names._

QUINN

(deflates)

_What? That's still a lot._

GABRIELLE

_I'm already in a lot of trouble as it is._

QUINN

_Then what's another forty off my list. Please?_

Gabrielle huffs and looks up at the ceiling. Closes her eyes for a second then looks back at Quinn.

GABRIELLE

_Alright. I'll give you ten names._

QUINN

(grins)

_You meant seven names. I already crossed out three, remember?_

GABRIELLE

_Don't make me change my mind Quinn –-_

QUINN

(interrupts)

–_- ten's fine. I'm just kidding. Jeez, relax._

Gabrielle rolls her eyes but manages a small smile on her lips.

GABRIELLE

_There are now ten names left on your list. Good Luck._

QUINN

_Thank you -_

(teasing)

_Wait a minute. Somehow you now seem a little too supportive._

GABRIELLE

(innocently)

_Do I?_

QUINN

_How can you wish me luck when you're trying to bring me back with you? You're up to something._

He mock frowns. Gabrielle smiles, she thinks he's very cute.

QUINN

_Do you only influence people to lie or can you actually lie yourself?_

GABRIELLE

_We're not allowed to lie._

QUINN

_Well that's something I finally know about you. It's not fair you know, that you know everything there is to know about me, and all I know about you is your name. Who were you when you lived?_

GABRIELLE

(elusive)

_I've forgotten._

QUINN

_Tsk, tsk. Remember, you can't lie._

The light teasing is gone as the air between them suddenly becomes heavy.

GABRIELLE

(beat, her eyes tear up a bit)

_I died giving birth to a beautiful little girl who grew up never knowing her mother._

Quinn has stopped eating and he listens to her with real interest.

QUINN

_I'm sorry Gabrielle. When was this?_

GABRIELLE

_In the Spring of 1834._

QUINN

_That's- fascinating._

GABRIELLE

_Oh, it is not. It was a horrible life, living in squalor. Nothing but death and misery everywhere. A lot of people died young back then Quinn, including me._

QUINN

_So do you ever think about your life back then?_

GABRIELLE

_Of course I do, especially about my daughter._

QUINN

_Haven't you met her up there?_

GABRIELLE

_Well yes, but I missed being a part of her life entirely._

QUINN

_That must have been difficult for you._

GABRIELLE

_You've no idea._

QUINN

(beat)

_So, you've been an angel since your daughter was born?_

GABRIELLE

(embarrassed)

_Lower your voice, Quinn._

QUINN

_Don't worry about it. People nowadays don't care. Watch._

He suddenly gets up and shouts throughout the dining room.

QUINN

_Hey everybody! This is an angel! She's my angel!_

CUSTOMERS turn their heads with a smile and return to their dinners as if nothing has happened. Quinn sits back down and starts to eat again.

QUINN

_See?_

(he drinks a sip of wine)

_People don't believe in much of anything anymore. Too focused on things like paying their bills and keeping their jobs. Spiritual devotion doesn't put food in the fridge, you know?_

GABRIELLE

_I know._

QUINN

_Too many wars, too many diseases, too much misery. Not so different from back in your day I guess. And if there's supposed to be some kind of divine guidance from above, they're not seeing any of it. So they've all pretty much lost their faith._

GABRIELLE

_Free will Quinn. That makes all the difference. We try to guide you, but you choose not to listen. Sometimes, we have to act, so we give man visions, like daydreams, to help him make the right decisions. Visions so powerful that you actually think they're real._

QUINN

_Is there really any free will then?_

GABRIELLE

_Most of the time. But hey, what's the difference? Like you said, no one believes anymore anyway._

QUINN

_Day dreams? They don't seem that powerful._

GABRIELLE

_You underestimate the power of the subconscious._

INT. BRITTANY'S CAR - NIGHT

On a desert highway, through the night, Brittany drives her three door coupe. Smooth Country music gently plays on the radio.

By her side, on the passenger seat, Rachel dozes, her head against the window. She sleepily hums along with the song.

Brittany turns to her with a smile and keeps driving, humming along with the music as well.

RACHEL

(sleepily)

_I just love this guy._

BRITTANY

_Who, Tim Spears?_

RACHEL

_Yeah. He's gotten me through some rough times._

BRITTANY

_Really? Yeah he's pretty great._

Brittany glances over to Rachel with an amused look. Rachel is still dozing.

INT. HOTEL - ROOM - NIGHT

From behind a door, the shower can be heard with Quinn happily humming. Gabrielle is simply seated on an armchair, still wearing her black coat. The shower noise stops and Quinn appears, his hair wet, wearing a bathrobe. He towel dries his hair.

QUINN

_You sure you're not too hot with your coat on?_

GABRIELLE

_I'm fine._

QUINN

_Why don't you try to relax a little and enjoy your stay. You're sure you don't want to take off your coat?_

Reluctantly, Gabrielle takes her coat off. She wears a neat cotton dress, revealing a very nice body.

Quinn can't help but notice and his reaction is obvious. This brings a smile to Gabrielle's lips as she looks him in the eye. Gabrielle takes off her shoes with some relief. Quinn sits on the bed, drying his hair.

After a long beat, she strikes a serious pose.

GABRIELLE

_Quinn, what do you like about her?_

QUINN

_I'm not sure. I mean, I obviously don't even know her really, but something happened to us up there, a connection. I've never been big on souls and religion as I'm sure you know._

GABRIELLE

_No doubt._

QUINN

_But what happened up there made me a believer. And I don't mean all that religious stuff. It was her. It sounds corny, but she really did touch my soul, and that changed me. She made me a better person in a heartbeat. Anyone who can do that is worth finding._

GABRIELLE

_But like you said, you don't know her. This isn't love Quinn it's infatuation._

QUINN

_No way. This is as real as me being up there and you being down here right now. They say there's someone for everyone you know._

GABRIELLE

_And you're convinced that she's the one for you?_

QUINN

_I'm sure of it._

Gabrielle stays thoughtful for a while. Then, she shakes her head a little, doubtful.

QUINN

_Think what you want. I need to get some sleep now, if you don't mind._

He switches off the light, takes his bathrobe off, and crawls into the sheets.

QUINN (V.O.)

_Good night Gabrielle._

GABRIELLE (V.O.)

(With some affection)

_Good night Quinn._

As if she was wearing infrared glasses, Gabrielle can see through the darkness. She scans Quinn's body. As he rolls over and turns to her, she stares at his face.

END OF CHAPTER 3

FADE OUT.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

FADE IN.

RACHEL'S DREAM

A succession of quick shots in Rachel's P.O.V.:

- Finn drinking behind the wheel

- The car crash

- Rachel stuck inside the wreck

- A bright white light that blinds her

- As the light fades the frame turns to negative

- A crowd and an unclear voice from loudspeakers

- The steps of an escalator

- Quinn's face

- Rachel mouthing the words "Thank you"

- The bright light again and a voice in echo:

BRITTANY (V.O.)

_Rachel. Rachel!_

EXT. GAS STATION - INT. BRITTANY'S CAR – DAY

As Rachel wakes up, the bright sunlight blinds her.

BRITTANY

_Rachel, wake up!_

Brittany is outside the car at a gas station.

BRITTANY

_God. You were really in la la land._

Rachel stretches.

RACHEL

_Where are we?_

BRITTANY

_Las Vegas. Four more hours to go. I'm exhausted. Mind driving for a while?_

RACHEL

_Sure, after a nice cup of coffee._

She steps out of the car and yawns.

RACHEL

_That was the best sleep I've had in years._

BRITTANY

_So I noticed._

(beat)

_You know you were talking in your sleep?_

Rachel shakes her head.

BRITTANY

_You kept saying "Thank you"._

RACHEL

_Oh yeah? I don't remember._

(She shivers)

_Coffee!_

They step into the gas station store.

INT. RACHEL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Finn is lying on top of the living room table, sleeping and snoring, an empty bottle of Scotch by him. The doorbell rings. Finn does not move. It rings again. Finn grunts and raises his head. He is unshaved and disheveled. It rings again. He stirs, rolls off of the table shakily and onto his feet. It rings again.

FINN

_Alright! I'm coming!_

He walks to the small mezzanine where he opens the front door. He faces Quinn and, a few steps behind him, Gabrielle. Blinded by the daylight, he raises his hand to shield his eyes.

FINN

_Yeah?_

QUINN

_Hi. I'm looking for Mrs. Hudson._

FINN

(aggressive)

_Not home. I'm her hubby. What do ya want?_

(he looks at Gabrielle in her long black coat)

_You FBI?_

Quinn frowns and shakes his head.

QUINN

_No, no. We're just - friends of hers._

FINN

(woozy)

_Well I don't know you. If you're friends of hers, go ahead and find her. She left me. Gone. Phhht!_

QUINN

_So where is she?_

FINN

(bitterly)

_Back in Hell where she should've stayed._

Quinn and Gabrielle exchange "a look".

QUINN

_What do you mean "back in Hell"?_

FINN

_She came back from the dead with some eerie ideas and then took off._

(emotional)

_She said she'd always love me though._

(resolved)

_She'll be back._

QUINN

_You don't have the slightest idea where she could be?_

Gabrielle notices that Finn is clenching his fists. She gently pulls on Quinn's arm.

FINN

_It's none of your damn business! Now buzz off!_

Finn slams the door in Quinn's face. He's nearly crying, fuming inside.

FINN

(to himself)

_Leave me be._

INT. TAXICAB – DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle are seated in a taxicab, back seat. As the FAT CAB DRIVER speeds through the street, Quinn looks bewildered.

QUINN

(almost to himself)

_Great! Story of my life. As soon as I get something I want to hold on to, I lose it._

(he looks desperate and turns to Gabrielle)

_Well I guess that's it then._

Gabrielle looks at him with some kind of pity.

GABRIELLE

_I don't get you. You give up on your first try?_

QUINN

(frustrated)

_Well what can I do? She's gone. I have no clue where she is. How am I supposed to find her now?_

He leans his head against the cab window, dejected, his eyes lost. They stay silent for a while.

Gabrielle cannot help looking at him, and feeling sorry. She sighs.

GABRIELLE

_Suppose you're a woman and you're leaving home. Where would you probably go?_

QUINN

_I don't know, to her folks?_

She simply nods. Her phone rings inside the cab. She does not answer it. Quinn looks amazed.

GABRIELLE

(shrugging)

_They'll leave a message._

QUINN

(beat to digest this)

_I thought you weren't supposed to help me?_

The telephone stops ringing.

GABRIELLE

_You figured it out for yourself, didn't you?_

(looking towards the sky)

_He got it by himself._

The fat cab driver looks at her in his rear view mirror.

QUINN

_Figured what out. How am I supposed to find her parents?_

Gabrielle closes her eyes for a second.

FAT CAB DRIVER

_1137 Covenant Drive? Yes, Ma'am._

As Quinn turns to her, she innocently puts her hand to her lips.

GABRIELLE

_Oops -_

Her telephone rings again.

INT. BRITTANY'S CAR – DAY

Rachel now drives. She and Brittany happily sing along to a Country rock song on the radio. They shake their heads and wildly toss their hair.

RACHEL & BRITTANY

(singing together)

_Girls with guitars,_

_There's just no stopping those,_

_Girls with guitars,_

_Get your money for nothing,_

_And your guys for free -_

On the highway, a road sign reads LOS ANGELES.

EXT. RACHEL'S PARENTS' HOUSE – DAY

An old house decorated with multicolored shells. The cab pulls over by the gate. Quinn and Gabrielle step out of the taxi. Quinn pays and walks to Gabrielle as the taxi speeds away.

QUINN

_Why did you help me?_

GABRIELLE

_I can't stand to see people suffer. I never could._

QUINN

_You've got your work cut out for you._

They enter the garden and step up to the front door where Quinn presses the doorbell. A man in his mid-fifties answers. He's LEROY, one of Rachel's fathers. He looks tired.

LEROY

_Yes? Can I help you?_

QUINN

_Hi. My name is Quinn Fabray. I'm looking for your daughter._

LEROY

_Rachel?_

Quinn turns to Gabrielle who simply nods.

QUINN

_Yes, Rachel._

Leroy stares at them for a short while.

LEROY

_Are you with the FBI?_

Quinn cannot help smiling.

QUINN

_No sir. Just friends of hers. May we - come in?_

Leroy stares at Quinn for a moment.

LEROY

_You've got a good face. Come on in._

QUINN

_Thank you sir._

Quinn and Gabrielle enter the house.

INT. RACHEL'S PARENTS' HOUSE – DAY

The rooms are dull and poorly decorated. It looks as though time has stopped within these walls. Leroy leads Quinn and Gabrielle to the living room where the TV is on by a tiny Christmas tree.

In front of the TV, in a wheelchair, watching TV, a man in his late fifties is seated. HIRAM cannot speak anymore.

LEROY

_This is my husband Hiram and I'm Leroy by the way._

He and Quinn shake hands.

QUINN

_A pleasure, Leroy._

Leroy extends her hand to Gabrielle as well.

GABRIELLE

_Gabrielle_.

LEROY

_Oh, what a lovely name._

GABRIELLE

_Well, thank you._

LEROY

_Please, sit down._

The three sit down around the table.

QUINN

_Is - Rachel here?_

LEROY

_I wish she was. We haven't seen her for seven years. I hoped you'd be able to give me some news about her._

GABRIELLE

_Seven years?_

LEROY

_I'm afraid so. Rachel was always very independent, a woman with a mind of her own. That made for a fair bit of friction around here, especially with her father, Hiram. She couldn't stand him trying to control any part of her life, so when she met her husband she saw a chance to get out on her own and she took it._

(beat)

_We weren't even invited to the wedding._

(a beat)

_Coffee?_

QUINN

_Sure. Thanks_

Leroy gets up and fixes them a cup of coffee.

LEROY

_Two years later, my husband had a stroke. I tried to contact her but she wouldn't even talk to me._

(turning to the Christmas tree)

_Since then, every Christmas, we keep a present for her under the tree, just in case she should pop by._

There's a big present at the foot of the Christmas tree.

QUINN

_Maybe she will. I've heard she left her husband._

Leroy smiles sadly, hands them their coffee and sits back down.

QUINN

_Thank you._

He sips his coffee, Gabrielle does not.

LEROY

_I always knew she couldn't be happy with him. But she was too stubborn to admit it. Now I'm afraid we'll never see her again. Poor Hiram doesn't have very long you know._

GABRIELLE

_There are always miracles at Christmas time._

LEROY

_Seven years I've prayed for one. I don't believe in miracles anymore._

GABRIELLE

_Seven years is a long time, but don't give up on praying, Leroy. There's always someone listening._

The telephone rings. Leroy stands up and picks up the phone.

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Yes._

(beat)

_Rachel!? My princess! Are you OK?_

Quinn turns to Gabrielle and wonders "Is that you?". She shakes her head "no".

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Of course I'm glad to hear from you. Where are you?_

(beat)

_Los Angeles, California? What are you doing there?_

THE FOLLOWING CONVERSATION IS INTERCUT

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET - INT. PHONE BOOTH – DAY

Rachel stands in a phone booth. Brittany waits for her outside.

RACHEL

(on the phone)

_I'm with Brittany. We're on our way to visit her cousin._

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Oh I remember Brittany honey._

RACHEL

(on the phone)

_Daddy, I'm sorry. I don't have much time. I just wanted to say I love you, you and dad, and I'm okay._

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Oh Rachel, we love you too honey. And it's so wonderful to hear your voice._

RACHEL

(on the phone)

_It's great to hear your voice too daddy. Don't worry about me, OK? I'm sorry for everything and I'll call you when I'm settled and we'll talk some more. And daddy -_

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Yes honey?_

RACHEL

(on the phone)

_Merry Christmas to you daddy, and to dad._

LEROY

(on the phone)

_Oh, thank you Rachel. We couldn't have asked for a better present. Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart._

RACHEL

(on the phone)

_Thanks daddy. Talk to you soon. Bye._

Leroy hangs up, delighted.

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET – DAY

Rachel hangs up, steps out of the phone booth, and comes to Brittany.

BRITTANY

_So? It went well?_

Rachel smiles at her.

RACHEL

(sheepishly)

_Thank you Britt._

BRITTANY

(proud of herself)

_I was inspired._

Brittany hands her the car keys.

INT. RACHEL'S PARENTS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Leroy is seated again, delighted. He is almost shaking.

LEROY

_I can't believe it. I didn't think she'd ever call._

(he turns to his husband)

_If only he could know._

(to Quinn)

_She's with her friend Brittany in Los Angeles. It looks like she's finally made her move._

Quinn gets up.

QUINN

_Well, then I guess we're headed for California. Thank you for your kind hospitality._

They get up. Leroy takes his hand.

LEROY

_Now I'll pray that you bring her back to us. She deserves to have someone like you in her life._

QUINN

_How do you mean?_

LEROY

_I can see the love you feel for her. It's in your eyes._

Puzzled, Quinn turns to Gabrielle.

QUINN

_Well thank you. I only wish everyone could see it._

Quinn and Leroy step toward the door, Gabrielle lags behind a bit. She steps over to Hiram and simply puts her hand on his. The man smiles.

HIRAM

(weakly)

_Thank - you —-_

Leroy hears this and spins around in shock. He can't believe it. He rushes to Hiram and kneels by him.

LEROY

(emotional)

_Did you just say something honey?! Hiram_! _Did you just talk?!_

Gabrielle walks past him to follow Quinn.

GABRIELLE

_Merry Christmas Leroy._

Hiram raises his hand and puts it on Leroy's cheek, smiling.

Leroy turns to Quinn and Gabrielle.

LEROY

(beat)

_What have you -?!_

He stops. They are already gone.

EXT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - INT. BRITTANY'S CAR – DAY

Brittany parks in front of a luxurious house made of glass. The sun reflects off of it.

RACHEL

_You sure you've got the right address?_

BRITTANY

_Positive._

Brittany leans over to honk the horn and a woman steps out of the house, carrying a little, white Westie dog and laughing. She happily walks to the car. She's KITTY (29, very attractive), a blonde woman, smaller than Brittany.

She opens Brittany's door. Brittany gets out of the car and happily hugs her. Rachel follows out of her side.

KITTY

_Brittany! At last!_

BRITTANY

_Hey Kitty, how ya doin' honey?_

KITTY

_Well I'm super excited now that you're finally here._

BRITTANY

_This is Rachel, Kitty. Remember her?_

Kitty moves to Rachel and hugs her.

KITTY

'_Course I do. Hey Rachel. Last time I saw you, you were wearin' pigtails __and dancing around with my cousin here._

RACHEL

_Thanks for having us Kitty_.

They hug.

KITTY

_Oh it's nothin'. Welcome to Los Angeles girls! C'mon in!_

They grab their bags, head for the house.

RACHEL

_Cute dog._

KITTY

_Oh, this is Twinkie, girls._

RACHEL

_Hey Twinkie!_

She gives the dog a little pat on the head as they enter the house, first Kitty, then Rachel, followed by Brittany. Rachel turns briefly toward Brittany.

BRITTANY

_Twinkie?!_

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – DAY 68

The well-to-do and cozy interior of the house is entirely dedicated to memorabilias. Several portraits and playbills are hanging on the walls as well as a large framed promotional poster of a Broadway show. Rachel notices it, then looks around some more. She cannot believe her eyes.

KITTY

_You guys can stay as long as you like. John spends so much time on the lot nowadays, it's like I'm living here alone._

_BRITTANY_

(to Rachel)

_Her husband's John Preston._

RACHEL

_What?! _

BRITTANY

_Kitty doesn't like to talk about it. She figures if people knew they'd treat her differently. That's why I never told you._

(with a smile)

_Sorry._

RACHEL

_Kitty's husband is two-time Tony award winner John Preston?!_

Rachel takes another look at the poster.

RACHEL

_No way!_

INT. ART STORE – NEW YORK – DUSK

Quinn and Gabrielle are at the counter. Quinn has bought a sketchpad and pencils and is paying the STORE CLERK.

QUINN

_So, Los Angeles, eh?_

GABRIELLE

_I guess so._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - BEDROOM – DAY

Kitty, Brittany, and Rachel enter a sumptuous bedroom with silky wall coverings.

KITTY

(to Rachel)

_I guess this'll be your room. No one's ever slept in here before. You'll be the first._

Rachel scans the room. There's a king-sized waterbed with silk sheets on it. On the walls, a dozen framed gold records. She sits on the bed and sinks into it, falling to one side a bit.

RACHEL

_Woah!_

KITTY

_Waterbed. You don't mind, do you?_

RACHEL

(recovering)

_No. It's fine._

KITTY

_I'll give you another room if you'd like._

RACHEL

_No, no. This is great._

KITTY

(to Brittany)

_Alright. C'mon, Britt, I'll show you yours._

Kitty and Brittany step out of the bedroom, leaving Rachel alone. She lies down, feeling good, and trying out the waterbed.

INT. JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – DUSK

Quinn speaks with an AIRLINE CLERK behind the counter, his Visa card in hand.

QUINN

_Two tickets to Los Angeles please._

The clerk checks on her computer screen.

AIRLINE CLERK

_Flight leaves in two hours, gate 29._

QUINN

_Fine, thanks very much._

He turns and heads toward Gabrielle.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - KITCHEN – NIGHT

Kitty, Brittany and Rachel are seated around a table in the kitchen. They're drinking Margaritas. Kitty looks rather drunk.

RACHEL

_So where's John, Kitty?_

KITTY

_He's shooting a guest starring role on a TV show then he'll be flying to Toronto to film a movie. He calls me everyday, but I still feel pretty alone. He'll be droppin' by for New Years though._

BRITTANY

_Oh, that's great Kitty._

RACHEL

_Yeah._

She's a bit excited that she might get to meet John Preston!

KITTY

_Yeah, I'm really lookin' forward to it._

(beat)

_I'm real glad you two came by to keep me company. So Britt, how are things goin' in New -_

(burp)

_- York?_

BRITTANY

_Things are fine._

KITTY

_And your mom and dad?_

BRITTANY

(rolls her eyes)

_Boring as usual._

Kitty and Brittany laughs. Rachel doesn't. Brittany notices it.

BRITTANY

(to Kitty)

_Rachel broke up with her husband. She needs to have some fun._

KITTY

(A bit drunk, to Rachel)

_Cheer up Rachel. You're not the first and you sure as hell ain't gonna be the last. Listen. You gotta think of men like Kleenex. You use 'em up and then toss 'em out, before they do it to you. John's my third husband and I'm not even sure if he's Mr. Right, but hey, I got a comfortable life. I sure enjoy it, most of the time. But "c'est la vie", like them Eyetalians say._

She toasts them. Rachel and Brittany glance at each other, giggle, then toast.

BRITTANY

(to Rachel)

_Yeah! Enjoy! Remember the three "B's"! boys, beaches and booze!_

KITTY

(to Rachel)

_Yeah, she's right! Have a drink and don't give a damn!_

RACHEL

_I don't give a damn!_

(raising her glass)

_To Kleenex!_

The three raise and clink their glasses.

INT. PLANE – DAY

As the plane flies above the clouds, Quinn and Gabrielle are seated side by side. Obsessively, Quinn keeps sketching Rachel's face in the sketchbook.

GABRIELLE

_Why do people keep asking us if we're with the FBI?_

QUINN

_It's the way you're dressed. They watch too much TV._

Gabrielle nods to the sketchbook.

GABRIELLE

(looking at the sketchbook)

_You're very talented._

QUINN

_I wish some other people thought so. I might actually be able to sell a comic strip._

GABRIELLE

_Just believe in yourself, Quinn. That's how things work. It'll come to you._

She turns her head back and realizes that a GUY and a GIRL seated just behind them are kissing.

GABRIELLE

_So -._

(long beat)

_Have you taken any time to consider what you're risking here?_

Quinn appears confused.

GABRIELLE

_Think about it for a second. You're on your way to Los Angeles, a long way from ohio and for what really? To try to find this fantasy girl who probably doesn't have any idea who you are._

Quinn smiles slightly with a "give it your best shot" look.

GABRIELLE

_Say you do find her, say she even remembers you from up there. How do you know that that won't scare her to death? You might be part of a bad dream to her. She might want nothing to do with you. But if you come back with me Quinn, eternity in paradise, that's guaranteed if you want it, or you could come back here to a whole new life in the future._

QUINN

_Nothing you can say'll change my mind. I'm gonna find my own piece of __Heaven, right down here with her. Besides, you should know better than anyone, you gotta have faith._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - BEDROOM – NIGHT

Rachel is lying alone in the king size bed. She turns and stares at the phone by the bed. She sits, reaches out her hand to the phone, hesitates and, finally, deciding against it, lies back.

INT. PLANE - NIGHT

Almost everyone is asleep. Gabrielle is still awake. She stares at Quinn who sleeps too, but her expression has changed. She seems to have some affection for him. Delicately, she caresses his hair with two fingers. Then, she hears a hum, shivers, and her phone materializes .

GABRIELLE

(on the phone)

_Yes?_

(beat)

_What about my behavior? You told me I had carte blanche._

(beat)

_Don't worry, I have a plan._

(beat)

_No, I don't feel anything more for him than any of us feels for an Earthling soul._

(beat)

_I know I can't. I know, but I'm really just doing my job._

(beat)

_Er - I've got static. I can't hear you and -_

Irritated, she makes the phone disappear. Then she turns again to Quinn with a tender smile. Her telephone hums again, but she doesn't answer it this time. The phone stops humming.

A telephone rings in the seat behind her. The guy back there answers his phone and whispers into it. He leans forward towards Gabrielle, his cell phone in hand.

GUY

(whispering to Gabrielle)

_Excuse me, is your name Gabrielle?_

Gabrielle turns to him, pissed off. The guy sits back and hangs up. The girl at his side wakes up and turns to him.

GIRL (O.S.)

_Who's that on the phone? And who the Hell is Gabrielle?_

Gabrielle unties the bun in her hair and lets it fall out. The black locks fall draping over her shoulders. She looks back over to Quinn. It is clear that she has feelings for him.

He is dreaming.

QUINN'S DREAM

In a big wheat field, a huge crowd made up of HUNDREDS OF WOMEN of all ages and races. Quinn is stuck in the middle, being pushed around like a pinball by every woman he bumps into.

As he is pushed ahead, the crowd separates to form a path to a single woman - Rachel. She stands in the middle of the field and stares at Quinn with a smile. She slowly reaches her hands out to him. Quinn starts to run to her, but, as the soil gives under his feet, he falls into an infinite darkness.

Quinn screams in his dream and on the plane -

INT. PLANE - DAWN

QUINN'S P.O.V.:

Quinn opens his eyes with a start. Gabrielle's face enters the frame.

GABRIELLE

_Quinn! Are you alright?_

Gabrielle is leaning over him, her hair almost caressing his cheeks, her cleavage inches from his face. Almost panting, staring at her breasts, Quinn pulls his eyes away.

QUINN

_Are we almost there?_

GABRIELLE

(pulling back)

_Yes. I tried to wake you up but you were too far gone._

He stares at her.

QUINN

(confused)

_You look different._

(beat)

_Your hair -_

GABRIELLE

(casually)

_I just took out the bun._

Quinn stares at her, almost as if in awe. The rising sun from the window behind her forms a halo around Gabrielle's head. She seems to be aware of the effect she is having on him.

GABRIELLE

_Something wrong?_

QUINN

(recovering)

_No, no. It looks very nice._

GABRIELLE

(a bit flattered)

_Well thank you._

QUINN

_It's true._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - BEDROOM – DAY

Rachel is slowly waking up in her bed as someone gently knocks on the bedroom door. Brittany enters, embarrassed.

BRITTANY

_Sorry to bother you Rach, but there's someone here to see you._

Surprised, Rachel sits up in the bed and stretches. She wears golden silk pajamas.

RACHEL

_Who is it?_

BRITTANY

_You'll have to come down and see for yourself._

She cracks her knuckles.

RACHEL

_OK, gimme two minutes. And stop cracking your knuckles!_

She tries to shake off the grogginess as Brittany exits.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Wrapped in a silk bathrobe over her pajamas, Rachel enters the living room and sees a man with a bunch of flowers in his hand. As soon as he sees Rachel he falls to one knee.

He raises his flowers to her and starts to sing.

(singing)

_I've just got to show you_

_How differently I feel,_

_That I can be true to you,_

_That my love is real._

_But my past will forever haunt me,_

_If you say that you don't want me,_

_I'm down on my knees,_

_I'm begging you please,_

_Won't you have a change of heart -—_

His voice is trembling and he is obviously moved. Rachel is embarrassed. At first, she does not know what to do. Then she stares at him blankly.

END OF CHAPTER 4

FADE OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

FADE IN.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Rachel stares at the man knelt infront of her who was holding a bunch of flowers.

RACHEL

_What are you doing here Finn?_

FINN

(smiling)

_I've come to take you home, honey. It's time. I've fixed you up a welcome back party._

RACHEL

_How did you find me?_

FINN

_Britt's parents. I told them you forgot to give me your address so I could write._

(scanning the room)

_Nice place._

RACHEL

(nervously chuckling)

_You're kidding, right?_

FINN

(very calm)

_I'm dead serious. You know, I've been reflecting on all of this -_

(he stands)

_- and you were right. I was stupid and childish. But I'm putting all that behind me now. I've changed. You'll see._

(beat)

_Trust me._

RACHEL

_Oh please don't start all of that again. We've been through it too often. "I'll change, you'll see, trust me". There's never any change Finn! Well not this time pal. It's game over. I'm on my own now, thinking for myself, doing for myself, and loving it._

FINN

_But baby, you never gave me any warning. How can your feelings for me change, "like that"?_

He snaps his fingers.

RACHEL

_It wasn't "like that" Finn!_

(she snaps her fingers)

_Do you have any idea how that accident affected me? I almost died Finn! You did that to me! You had to drive that drunk, and you nearly killed me. You risked my life, and your life, and everything we had together, "like that"!_

(she snaps her fingers again)

_Well that just makes me wonder if any of that even matters to you. And the short answer is, it doesn't._

Finn is about to speak.

RACHEL

_Now, you listen to me. I've thought about this a lot over the last few days. Thinking about how you have no idea of the days and nights I've spent waiting for you, and worrying. Guessing you were drunk again, too drunk to even call me. Putting up with your stupid friends and their stupid jokes. Feeling like nothing more than your trophy wife. I've kept this to myself for way too long. I want a real life. I want the youth you stole from me back! I need something important to do in my life Finn, and you wouldn't let me work! That's why I wanted a baby. You wouldn't even give me that. You're a selfish bastard and I've had enough __of it. Now get the hell out and don't come back._

A long beat. Finn succeeds in remaining incredibly calm, though his eyes reveal rage and frustration.

FINN

_Fine. Well then I just got one thing to say. I'll be there when you need me. Deep down inside I know you, you'll come back. You know why? 'Cause you're nothing without me._

(beat)

_I'll stay in town for a few days. My hotel's card's in with the flowers._

(he takes the MP3 player out his pocket)

_And here, you forgot your present._

He gently leaves the flowers and the MP3 player on the floor and quietly steps out of the house.

Brittany appears from the corner where she was hiding.

BRITTANY

_Damn girl, what a speech! I didn't think you had it in you._

RACHEL

_Me neither!_

Rachel folds herself into Brittany's arms and starts sobbing.

BRITTANY

_OK honey, let it out. These things are always hard._

RACHEL

(sighing heavily)

_That scared the hell out of me. But once I started I couldn't stop! I just hope I did the right thing._

They hug tighter.

BRITTANY

_Don't worry honey, you did._

INT. HOLIDAY INN RECEPTION – DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle enter the hotel lobby still heavily decorated for Christmas.

Gabrielle has a very seductive way of walking and her blouse now has the top few buttons undone. Everyone in the hall looks at her. She's radiant. Quinn steps to the reception desk.

RECEPTIONIST

_Hello. Welcome to the Holiday Inn._

QUINN

_Hi, I'd like two rooms please._

Gabrielle joins him and takes his arm.

GABRIELLE

(to Quinn)

_Come on darling. Why two rooms?_

(to the receptionist)

_We're on our honeymoon. He's still a bit confused._

RECEPTIONIST

_Name?_

QUINN

(a bit flustered).

_Fabray._

RECEPTIONIST

(typing on a computer)

_Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. Address?_

The receptionist holds a magnetic key out to Quinn. Gabrielle takes it from his hand.

GABRIELLE

(to the clerk)

_Thank you._

(to Quinn)

_I'm off to take a shower. Don't be too long sweetheart. I miss you already._

She heads to the elevator and turns back to blow Quinn a kiss. Quinn looks stunned.

RECEPTIONIST

(to Quinn)

_Congratulations. Address?_

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM – DAY

Gabrielle enters the room and immediately notices Samael seated on a chair.

GABRIELLE

_What?_

SAMAEL

_Exactly what in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?_

GABRIELLE

(Innocently)

_Whatever do you mean?_

SAMAEL

_You're playing with fire here Gabrielle._

GABRIELLE

(She sits on the bed across from him)

_Oh relax. I've got the situation well in hand._

SAMAEL

_From the looks of things you're about to have a lot more than that well in hand. This is outrageous and unacceptable behavior._

GABRIELLE

_Oh please Sam. It's all part of my plan. Now let me get on with it._

SAMAEL

_You know what you're risking here._

GABRIELLE

_I'm not risking anything._

SAMAEL

_I hope you know what you're doing, but I doubt it. _

Furious, Quinn enters the room. Gabrielle is still seated on the bed. Samael is gone.

QUINN

_OK, what game are you playing?!_

GABRIELLE

(innocently)

_Game?_

QUINN

_You know what I'm talking about. That little show you just did in the __lobby. What are you up to Gabrielle?_

GABRIELLE

(seriously)

_You know, maybe you're right. I'm starting to realize how much I miss real life. It's not that bad down here. So since I'm stuck here for a __few days anyway, maybe I should enjoy it a little? Understand?_

QUINN

(no longer angry, sighs)

_I guess so._

GABRIELLE

(sighing)

_Oh Quinn, stop being such a yes man. You're too nice, you know? That's a big problem. Fight back sometimes. You can't go through life being so laid back. No wonder you get crushed all the time._

Quinn drops his head, ashamed.

GABRIELLE

_Promise me you'll stick up for yourself from now on._

Head still down, Quinn nods.

GABRIELLE

_Hold your head up and talk to me!_

QUINN

(lifting his head)

_OK!_

GABRIELLE

_Good. Now, how would you like to show me the bright side of life -_

(beat)

_- please?_

Quinn is about to speak.

GABRIELLE

(interrupting)

_Don't worry, she'll wait a few more hours._

(beat)

_Okay?_

Quinn nods.

GABRIELLE

_Great! I'm gonna live a little!_

She kisses Quinn lightly on the lips and then heads for the bathroom. Quinn is a bit surprised by the kiss, pleasantly.

INT. KITTY'S KITCHEN – DAY

Rachel and Brittany are seated at the kitchen table having a coffee.

BRITTANY

_Are you sure you're OK?_

RACHEL

_I guess so._

BRITTANY

_God he can be a real dick!_

RACHEL

_Yeah, but in a way I've got to give him some credit for trying._

BRITTANY

_I suppose, in a way._

RACHEL

_It's still depressing as hell though._

BRITTANY

_That's for sure._

(beat)

_Hey, wanna go shopping?_

RACHEL

_What?_

BRITTANY

_C'mon! It always cheers me up._

RACHEL

_Sure, Why not._

BRITTTANY

_Great! You need me to lend you some money?_

RACHEL

_Oh, no thanks honey. I've got "Plasticash". Let Finn pay for it._

BRITTANY

_Damn right! Let's go!_

They exit the kitchen.

INT. DRESS SHOP - DAY

MUSICAL SEQUENCE

Quinn and Gabrielle are in a store buying a dress for her. Several shots where Gabrielle tries different dresses on for Quinn's approval. As Gabrielle appears in a beautiful, sexy dress, Quinn looks tempted. She is a really attractive woman.

LATER

It is now Quinn's turn to try on some new clothes for Gabrielle's approval. After a number of attempts he finds a very stylish outfit that she likes.

EXT. ROLLER COASTER - DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle having fun riding a roller coaster.

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET – DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle listen to a singer playing guitar on a street corner.

INT. CAFE - DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle are seated, in a cafe, sharing a giant ice cream sundae and laughing. She gives him a spoonful, they exchange a long and intense look. Her seductive spell appears to be working like a charm.

Outside, Quinn has not seen Rachel and Brittany walking by across the street. On the sidewalk facing the cafe is a homeless lady. She is sitting there with all her belongings packed neatly in shopping bags.

Rachel stops and gives her some money. The lady thanks her with a smile. Then they hear someone calling Rachel.

FINN (O.S.)

_Hey Rachel!_

END MUSIC

Rachel turns and stops. Finn is crossing the street toward them, very drunk.

FINN

(cynical)

_My lovin' wife. The apple of my eye. As you can see, your hubby is himself today, a little boozy-woozy._

A car stops, tires squealing, almost hitting Finn.

FINN

(to the car)

_Hey, easy does it pal!_

He keeps coming to Rachel and Brittany. The car moves on.

FINN

(to Rachel)

_Listen, I've had 'nough of your crap now! You're my wife and you're coming home with me!_

Brittany interferes.

BRITTANY

_Get away from her, you loser, or -_

Finn threatens to slap her but he stops himself. Rachel grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her back out of harm's way.

FINN

(to Brittany)

_Or what?! You gonna spank me, you bitch?! She wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you! It's all your fault!_

BRITTANY

_Bullshit Finn! You wanna know who's fault it is? Look in a mirror!_

FINN

(to Rachel)

_Come on, let's go._

He grabs her arm. The homeless lady looks scared.

BRITTANY

_Hey Finn!_

RACHEL

(coldly)

_Forget it! It's over!_

She struggles slightly and pulls her arm free.

RACHEL

_Even if I did come back, I'd run again, first chance I got!_

She takes her wedding ring off of her finger and hands it to Finn. He takes the ring.

FINN

_But you told me you'd always love me._

Finn pockets the ring.

RACHEL

_I suppose I always will, in some way. Goodbye Finn._

She resumes walking with Brittany, leaving Finn.

FINN

_Honey._

Rachel and Brittany walk away.

FINN

Rachel!

INT. CAFE - DAY

Finn's voice is heard inside the cafe. Quinn turns his head to the street and sees Finn shouting. Looking for who he's yelling at, he notices the two women walking away.

HE RECOGNIZES RACHEL

Without a word, he gets up and runs out. Finn has turned, drunk and dejected and slumped down to sit on the curb, looking at the ring in his hands. The homeless lady looks at him and shakes her head slightly with pity.

EXT. CAFE – LOS ANGELES STREET – DAY

Quinn sprints out of the cafe and sees Rachel turning the corner across the street. He crosses quickly without looking, when he hears a car's tires squealing. It is inevitable.

The car hits Quinn hard enough to have him roll over the hood and tumble onto the road. Finn just sits on the curb in a trance, still looking at the wedding ring. He barely notices Quinn getting hit. Gabrielle rushes out into the street and runs to Quinn.

GABRIELLE

(worried)

_Quinn!_

Panting, Quinn tries to stand up, helped by Gabrielle.

QUINN

_She was there. I saw her!_

He indicates the place where Rachel just was. The CAR DRIVER steps out of his car.

CAR DRIVER

_Hey! Are you okay?_

Quinn just nods.

CAR DRIVER

_You sure?_

QUINN

_Yes, thank you._

CAR DRIVER

(worried)

_You're not gonna sue me?_

QUINN

_No, thank you._

Quinn is already walking away, limping, along with Gabrielle. Finn takes notice of them and seems to recognize them. The homeless lady watches.

CAR DRIVER

_Nice guy, thank God._

He gets back into his car and drives off.

GABRIELLE

_Are you really sure?_

QUIN

_Yes Gabrielle, I'm fine._

GABRIELLE

_I mean, are you really sure it was her?_

QUINN

_Definitely. She's real alright._

They reach the street corner. Rachel and Brittany have disappeared. Quinn turns back.

QUINN

_Damn!_

(beat)

_The guy -—_

GABRIELLE

_What guy?_

QUINN

_The guy who was yelling at her. Her husband._

He turns back. Finn is up and starting to head back to the bar.

QUINN

_There he is. Hey buddy!_

Finn stops and turns.

QUINN

_Those ladies you were just talking to, where'd they go?_

FINN

_How the hell should I know. Why?_

QUINN

_I need to find Rachel._

FINN

_Oh yeah?!_

(beat)

_Wait a minute. I know you._

Finn sucker punches Quinn in the face and knocks him to the ground.

FINN

_Give her that message for me. The bitch!_

Finn turns and walks away, heading back to the bar. Gabrielle goes over to Quinn.

QUINN

(rubbing his jaw)

_What the hell'd he do that for!?_

GABRIELLE

_He's mad. You're in his way and asking the wrong question. C'mon, get up._

She helps him up again.

QUINN

_Ouch! OK, that's gonna be sore._

Gabrielle looks suddenly annoyed. Quinn notices it.

QUINN

_What's that face for?_

GABRIELLE

(smiling)

_Nothing_.

(she has noticed that his arm is bleeding)

_I hope she's worth it. Let's get back to the hotel and patch you up._

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM - DAY

Quinn is seated on the bed, half naked. He has a scrape on his arm. Gabrielle is seated by him, cleaning the wound with a wet towel. With delicate and sensual moves, she gently rubs his skin.

Quinn stares at her. She looks up to him. Their eyes meet. Imperceptibly, their faces get closer, and closer. They are about to kiss, when Quinn grimaces and moans. Gabrielle freezes, afraid she's hurt him.

GABRIELLE

_Sorry._

With a look of wondering what to do next, Quinn gets up, goes into the bathroom, and closes the door.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM - BATHROOM - DAY

Quinn leans over the sink and looks at his own reflection in the mirror. He looks lost.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM - DAY

Gabrielle's eyes shows a mix of sadness and anger.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – DAY

Rachel and Brittany come in through the front door of Kitty's house. Rachel looks on the verge of a nervous breakdown. They go to the living room where Brittany helps her to sit down.

BRITTANY

_Here, have a seat honey and try to relax. I'll get you a drink._

She pours a glass of whiskey and hands it to Rachel.

RACHEL

_What's this?_

BRITTANY

_Just drink it. You'll feel better, believe me. This is the voice of experience._

Rachel lifts the glass to her lips and frowns.

RACHEL

_Whiskey?_

She drinks it all up and coughs. Brittany is amazed. Rachel hands Brittany her glass.

RACHEL

_More._

Brittany pours her another. Rachel is about to drink it when Kitty enters, as happy as a little girl.

KITTY

_Okay girls! We're having a party here tonight! I invited everyone I know. It's gonna be huge! Are y'all in?_

Rachel raises her glass.

RACHEL

I'm in!

She drinks it, bottoms up.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM – DAY

Quinn steps out of the bathroom. He's dressed up. Gabrielle hasn't moved.

QUINN

_I'm off._

GABRIELLE

_Where are you going?_

QUINN

(bitterly)

_Listen, Gabrielle. I don't need a chaperon anymore._

GABRIELLE

_You're my responsibility, remember?_

QUINN

_You don't know where I'm going._

GABRIELLE

_OK, so where?_

QUINN

_If you must know, I'm going to hit a few bars._

He steps out. A bit shocked, she follows.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ELEVATOR - DAY

Quinn and Gabrielle stand in the hotel elevator as it goes down to the lobby.

GABRIELLE

_Are you going out to get drunk?_

QUINN

_Would you stop preaching to me please? I'm just gonna have a look for Rachel's husband. He's probably hanging around a bar on that street._

Gabrielle smiles.

QUINN

_I still have free will, don't I?_

INT. BAR #1 - DAY

Loud music plays. Quinn enters a bar, followed by Gabrielle. He scans the place but doesn't see Finn.

INT. BAR #2 – DUSK

Same situation in another bar. The place is a dive, full of bikers and thugs. But no trace of Finn.

INT. BAR #3 – DUSK

A bar with a Jamaican atmosphere. Still no trace of Finn.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Quinn and Gabrielle enter another bar.

INT. BAR - NIGHT

LOUD MUSIC

Quinn and Gabrielle enter the bar. Once again, Quinn scans the place. Finn is nowhere to be seen.

GABRIELLE

(to Quinn)

_Hey sailor, buy a lady a drink?_

QUINN

(surprised)

_Say what?_

GABRIELLE

_I've never tasted a beer._

GABRIELLE

_Well, we can sure do something about that._

Quinn steps up to the bar. Before following him, as her phone rings, Gabrielle raises her eyes to the ceiling.

GABRIELLE

(sighing, then under her breath)

_I know what I'm doing, OK?_

She joins Quinn at the bar. He has just ordered two beers. By them, an OLD WINO, wearing a large Stetson hat is sprawled over the bar, staring at his full glass and an almost empty bottle as if he was admiring a famous statue. Then, he raises his glass.

OLD WINO

(drunk)

_To Zsa Zsa Gabor. My first and only true love._

He drinks up and sloppily fills his glass again. As soon as the BARTENDER puts the two glasses of beer on the counter, Gabrielle grabs hers and looks at Quinn.

GABRIELLE

_Cheers. Is that what you usually say?_

QUINN

_Yup, cheers!_

They touch glasses. She puts her glass to her lips and pretends to drink. Quinn drinks up.

MAGICALLY, GABRIELLE'S BEER DISAPPEARS IN HER GLASS

The old wino is about to drink when he sees what happened in Gabrielle's glass. His eyes bulge with shock. He quickly and desperately drinks his shot.

After a few gulps, Quinn puts his glass on the counter and realizes Gabrielle's glass is empty.

GABRIELLE

_Mmmm, I love that._

QUINN

_You -?_

She nods, smiling. By then, the old wino is watching their every move.

GABRIELLE

_Ready for round two?_

Astounded, Quinn orders two more beers.

QUIN

_Two more please. You sure downed that in a hurry._

GABRIELLE

_Beginner's luck._

The beers are served. Gabrielle nods at Quinn's glass, encouraging him.

GABRIELLE

_Come on. Cheers._

QUINN

_Bottoms up?_

GABRIELLE

(happily)

_Okay._

They both take their second glasses and clink them. Quinn smiles and drinks his glass down. Gabrielle's beer disappears as before. The old wino, in shock, downs his shot. Quinn puts his glass on the bar and notices that her glass is empty again. He has foam on his lips. Gabrielle gently wipes it up with her thumb and then licks it off.

QUINN

_Damn, we should enter you in a contest. You're amazing!_

GABRIELLE

_One more._

Quinn shrugs and orders another round. The beers are served.

QUINN

_What'll we drink to?_

GABRIELLE

_To dreams fulfilled._

QUINN

_To dreams fulfilled._

While Quinn drinks, Gabrielle's glass is again magically emptied. This time it is Quinn's turn to wipe the foam off of Gabrielle's lips. They look at each other as though they might kiss.

Quinn glances over Gabrielle's shoulder and freezes. He sees Finn who steps out from the bathroom and sits at the table where he had left his drink. Quinn walks directly over to him. Gabrielle is about to follow him when she is stopped by the old wino.

OLD WINO

_Hey darlin', any chance ya could see yer way clear to fillin' this here bottle like ya emptied that there glass?_

Gabrielle smiles at him and touches the bottle. It fills instantly.

GABRIELLE

(sweet)

_Merry Christmas old timer._

She heads over to join Quinn.

OLD WINO

_Same to you ma'am, and thank ya._

He pours himself another drink. The bartender turns and notices the newly filled bottle. He wonders how that happened. He checks the bottles on the shelf behind him, as if the Old Wino had somehow managed to get one.

FINN

(raising his eyes to them)

_Well, well, look who's here. My favorite FBI agents. Come on, have a drink with me. Let's celebrate my divorce._

Between his fingers Quinn notices Rachel's wedding ring.

Quinn sits at the table. Gabrielle stays standing.

QUINN

_Where is she?_

FINN

(frowning)

_Who are you people?_

GABRIELLE

(sitting)

_Like you said, we're with the FBI._

Struck by Gabrielle's reply, Quinn decides to play along.

FINN

(chuckling)

_I knew it. Listen, sorry about that sucker punch. I hope I didn't hurt __you too bad._

QUINN

_Naw, I'm OK._

FINN

_Good._

(sigh)

_So what's she done?_

QUINN

_We're not at liberty to discuss it, but we do need to find her._

He empties his glass and stares at Quinn who turns to the bartender and signals him to bring Finn another shot.

FINN

_I always thought she was happy, you know? Never had to work. I even got a second job. I made her laugh. But she wanted a baby. A baby. Who needs a baby nowadays? Where's the fun in being up to your elbows in shitty diapers?_

The bartender brings Finn another drink and steps back.

FINN

_I tried my best. I'll never understand why she did all this to me._

GABRIELLE

_Did you try asking her?_

FINN

_How do you ask the Ice Queen anything?_

GABRIELLE

_She must have some good reasons._

FINN

_Who knows what goes on in a woman's mind?_

GABRIELLE

_Her husband might._

FINN

(chuckling)

_Not this one._

He drinks his shot.

QUINN

_So, where is she?_

Finn digs into his pocket and takes a out a folded paper. He hands it to Quinn.

FINN

_Here. I don't give a damn anymore._

Quinn unfolds the paper and reads it. He gets up and drops some cash on the table and leaves. Gabrielle stares at Finn with some warmth.

GABRIELLE

_You'll find someone else. She'll be good to you._

FINN

_Go to Hell._

Gabrielle smiles sadly and follows Quinn out of the bar. Finn stares at them as they leave, then orders another shot.

END OF CHAPTER 5

FADE OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

FADE IN.

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET – NIGHT

Quinn walks down the street with some determination. Gabrielle can hardly keep up with him.

GABRIELLE

_Well this could be your moment of truth Quinn. Maybe you should hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. Life's full of surprises._

Quinn stops and turns to her.

QUINN

_What's that supposed to mean? Is there something you're not telling me?_

GABRIELLE

_No, of course not. But you're going to meet her now. What if things don't turn out right? What if she doesn't even recognize you?_

QUINN

(firmly)

_We're meant for each other._

GABRIELLE

_Don't be childish Quinn._

QUINN

_Look, I need to believe in miracles today._

Quinn resumes walking.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

A wild party is on. A large crowd is gathered in Kitty's living room. Extravagant people, couples, people dancing and talking. Kitty winds her way through the dancing couples, carrying empty glasses, toward a food table where Rachel and Brittany are chatting.

They have to shout to be heard.

KITTY

_C'mon, girls! Shake your booties! Get sexy!_

BRITTANY

_We don't know anybody!_

Kitty signals Brittany to wait. She turns to the DJ and signals him to stop the music.

MUSIC STOPS

KITTY

(speaking loudly)

_Your attention please! I got an announcement to make. Right here, by my side, there's two lovely single young ladies lookin' for their Prince __Charmin'! I leave the rest to you. Gentlemen, start your engines!_

Rachel and Brittany are blushing. Kitty signals the DJ to start the music up again.

MUSIC RESUMES

About ten men rush to the two young women.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - ENTRANCE – NIGHT

The bell rings at the front door. Kitty, walks up, a half full glass of red wine in her hand, and opens the door. Quinn and Gabrielle are on the doorstep.

KITTY

_Hi. Can I help you?_

QUINN

(hesitating)

_Hi there. I'm looking for Rachel._

KITTY

_Rachel? Yeah, 'course. She's here. Come on in._

Quinn and Gabrielle step in.

KITTY

(As she closes the door)

_Did she invite you?_

QUINN

(hesitating)

_Not exactly, but we've come a long way to see her._

KITTY

_Hold on a minute, lemme go fetch her for you._

She gives Quinn her glass and leaves them for the living room. Quinn looks very nervous, not knowing what to do with the glass, he figures "what the hell" and drains it for some liquid courage. Then he puts it down and starts trying to make himself presentable.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Kitty makes her way through the party crowd to Rachel who is talking to a man (BRODY).

Kitty leans over, close to Rachel's ear.

KITTY

_There's someone at the door for you!_

RACHEL

(to Brittany)

_Finn!_

KITTY

_Nope. A man and a woman! They say they come a long way to see you!_

Rachel frowns and hesitates, then heads out.

BRITTANY

(to Rachel)

_Hold on, I'm coming with you._

They slip through the dancers and out to the mezzanine.

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - ENTRANCE – NIGHT

Quinn stands stiff. Rachel enters and stops. She frowns as if she were trying to remember if she knows the man standing before her. There's definitely something familiar about him.

Quinn takes a step toward her and reaches out his hand with some confidence. Gabrielle notices this subtle change in him.

QUINN

_Hi Rachel, I'm Quinn Fabray._

They shake hands and as they touch, they both feel a connection.

RACHEL

(confused)

_Hello. Do- Do I know you?_

QUINN

_We - met in a - special place, a few days ago. Do you remember me?_

RACHEL

_A few days ago? I would remember._

(beat)

_Somehow -_

(a bit of recognition comes to her, frightened, shaking her head)

_No, I'm sorry mister. I don't know you. No._

She is about to step back.

QUINN

_We met up - there. In Heaven. We were both dead._

Brittany is transfixed, astonished. Frozen, Rachel looks at him with fearful eyes.

RACHEL

_No! That's not possible! I don't know you! Leave me alone! Okay?!_

She turns her back on him and rushes into the living room, leaving Brittany behind, still dumbfounded.

QUINN

_Rachel!_

BRITTANY

(gathering her composure, to Quinn)

_Listen, please don't push it. She said she doesn't know you._

QUINN

_Are you Brittany?_

BRITTANY

_That's right._

QUINN

_Please, just tell her I'm telling the truth. I really have to talk to her._

As Brittany leads them back to the door, Quinn turns to her.

QUINN

_If she remembers me, tell her I'm staying at the Holiday Inn. Quinn Fabray._

BRITTANY

_Bye now._

Quinn and Gabrielle step out. Quinn turns back to the door to say something, but Brittany closes it on him.

EXT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - NIGHT

Disappointed, Quinn walks down to the front gate and stops. Gabrielle stands two steps behind him.

GABRIELLE

_I'm sorry Quinn. I tried to warn you. I wanted to spare you this pain, but you're too stubborn._

QUINN

(desperate)

_Fine, you were right! You were right all along, OK?! But this isn't over. I'm not giving up that easy. I need this to happen Gabrielle. This is my one shot at happiness. I just know it!_

He heads out to the street. Gabrielle follows.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

They reach the street and start walking down it.

GABRIELLE

_She can't remember you._

QUINN

_God Dammit!_

GABRIELLE

_Please don't say that Quinn._

QUINN

_I'm sorry, but God Dammit!_

GABRIELLE

_Quinn please!_

QUINN

_So explain something to me. How come I can remember everything about our __time up there and she can't remember any of it?_

GABRIELLE

_You didn't step through the Memory Wash._

Quinn stops.

QUINN

_The what?!_

GABRIELLE

_The Memory Wash. Everyone who comes back to life goes through. It erases any memory of their experience up there. You broke the protocol Quinn, so you didn't go through it. She did._

QUINN

_So she'll never remember me?_

GABRIELLE

_She can't. That's one of the conditions of coming back._

QUINN

(increasingly furious)

_And you knew this all along?! Then why did you even help me? Oh I get it. Just to stay close to me, to be sure I'd go back with you after I failed? Oh yeah! __A desperate man is easier to play, right? Build up his faith and his trust in you and then crush him when he's down._

(with spite)

_That's despicable! You're not any better than any of us. If being an angel means manipulating people like that, and to hell with the consequences, then I'm not interested in any part of it. Now you listen to me. I've still got three days left. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her to believe me. If I can do it and it still doesn't work, then I'll have nothing left to lose. But if it works, I'll have a new life, with her, regardless of what you do!_

(beat)

_Are you receiving me loud and clear?!_

GABRIELLE

(Submissive)

_Yes Quinn._

He walks away and leaves Gabrielle standing there.

QUINN

_I'm going back to the hotel._

INT - KITTY'S RESIDENCE - BATHROOM – NIGHT

Rachel is leaning over the sink, splashing her face with cold water. Brittany enters the bathroom.

BRITTANY

_Hey Rach._

RACHEL

_Hey._

BRITTANY

_You alright?_

RACHEL

_Yeah, I guess so, but that was pretty weird._

BRITTANY

_Ya think?_

(beat)

_So you really have no clue who that guy is?_

RACHEL

_Nope. I bet Finn sent him. No one knows what happened to me besides him and you. He's a cruel bastard._

Brittany hesitates for a short while and cracks her knuckles.

BRITTANY

_You mentioned this guy to me though, remember?_

(beat)

_But you didn't tell Finn about him. You told me so. So, how could __he send this guy with this story?_

Rachel thinks for a while.

RACHEL

_But if you remember, we also agreed that if I met him in Heaven, he must be dead._

BRITTANY

_You were there and you came back, didn't you? Why not him?_

RACHEL

_But why does he remember it all and I don't?_

BRITTANY

_Hey, I don't have all the answers, I'm just trying to help here._

RACHEL

_Yeah, I know._

BRITTANY

(beat)

_So, what are you gonna do?_

Rachel turns the water off and grabs a towel.

RACHEL

(firmly)

_Nothing. I'm gonna forget all about this and get on with my life._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The party is still going on. Rachel dances close, having fun with Brody. By the buffet, Brittany chats with someone while keeping an eye on Rachel.

Outside, Gabrielle stares at Rachel through the window, thoughtful. Her eyes start to tear up.

EXT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - GARDEN – NIGHT

Gabrielle turns away from the window and makes her phone materialize.

GABRIELLE

(on the phone)

_Samael? We have to talk._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The party goes on. Rachel and Brody are dancing to a slow dance. She leans her head on his shoulder. He slides his hand down and cups her ass. She raises her head, then puts it back on his shoulder. He gently caresses her ass. She lets him.

EXT. A BUILDING'S ROOFTOP – NIGHT

Gabrielle and Samael stands near the edge overlooking the streets below.

GABRIELLE

(Stressed)

_I can't do this anymore Samael._

SAMAEL

_I know you're tormented Gabrielle, but your torment is a sacrifice you have to make._

GABRIELLE

_I can't do it. I can't survive the emotional turmoil. I've finally had to admit it to myself._

(beat)

_I love him Sam._

(she starts to cry)

_I haven't felt romantic love since I lived, and even then it was nothing even close to this. I don't know how to deal with it._

(beat)

_I can't let Rachel have him. I'd kill her first._

(a desperate howl)

_Oh my. Did I just say that? Did you hear me say that?_

(beat)

_What a horrible thing for me to even think, never mind actually say, but it's how I feel! I'm so ashamed. __What kind of an angel am I? I don't deserve to even lie at His feet. How can I even hope to represent Him? I'm falling Samael, I know it! God forgive me._

SAMAEL

_He won't you know._

GABRIELLE

_I know, I know, but what can I do? I love him so much, and I hate myself._

(crying)

_I need guidance Sam, please. Please help me._

SAMAEL

_No one can help you Gabrielle. Only you can help yourself. You know this is an absolutely unacceptable and unforgivable situation. You must find the strength and the discipline within you to distance yourself from your emotions. Separate yourself from your feelings for Quinn. See him for what he is, just another case, and treat him that way. Become clinical, even mercenary if you must, but do what it takes to complete your mission. Believe in yourself Gabrielle, in your strength and your __devotion. Suffer for Him, and you will free yourself._

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM – NIGHT

Quinn is lying on the bed, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Gabrielle enters the room.

GABRIELLE

(sweet)

_Hi Quinn._

He doesn't answer.

GABRIELLE

_Quinn, I'm sincerely sorry._

(beat)

_I mean it. I've come to realize that for me this should be just another mission. For you it's so much more. __I should have made some better choices, been more sensitive._

(she gently sits on the bed by him)

_But it wasn't a lie when I told you I wanted to protect you Quinn. Human beings are so fragile, so emotional. Especially you._

Quinn looks at her.

GABRIELLE

(embarrassed)

_And you've stirred up feelings in me I forgot I had._

(beat)

_Can I lie down beside you please?_

Quinn nods. She lays down by him, her head on his arm, her hair almost touching his lips.

GABRIELLE

(quietly afraid)

_You know it's totally unacceptable for angels to fall in love with human beings. That's why I've been fighting these feelings. But the closer we get to the deadline, the more afraid I get._

(with difficulty)

_Afraid of losing you, to Rachel._

Quinn can smell her hair. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

GABRIELLE

_Something tells me that you might have feelings for me too. I can hear your heart beating hard in your chest._

(she turns to face him)

_Am I wrong, Quinn?_

Their faces are very close. Gabrielle puts her hand on Quinn's cheek and forces him to look at her. Their lips are very close.

GABRIELLE

(whispering)

_I'll make you forget all this, Quinn. Your troubles will be over. No more pain._

Their lips are almost touching -

Closer -

CLOSER -

GABRIELLE

_No more tears._

She caresses his face. Quinn closes his eyes again. Her lips touch his and they kiss. A long kiss that begins softly and builds to more and more passion.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM – DAY

Quinn is awakened by a ray of sun through the window. Gabrielle is naked, covers on, lying beside him, up on her elbow, staring at him. As he turns to her, she kisses him on the cheek.

GABRIELLE

_Morning Quinn._

QUINN

(feeling good)

'_morning._

GABRIELLE

_Did you sleep well?_

QUINN

_Like a baby._

He gets closer to her and is about to kiss her but Gabrielle avoids his kiss and gets up.

GABRIELLE

_Thank you for last night._

QUINN

(a bit taken aback)

_No, thank you._

(recovering)

_I've never had anyone make love to me like that. It was- divine._

(sighs, long beat)

_How 'bout some breakfast? I'm starving._

INT. KITTY'S RESIDENCE - KITCHEN – DAY

Brittany is having a huge breakfast in the kitchen. Rachel enters, woozy, half-asleep, holding her robe closed.

RACHEL

'_morning._

BRITTANY

_Hey! Up already? You were really rockin' last night._

RACHEL

_I guess._

(beat)

_I've got a date tonight, with Brody. Did you see how cute his little round ass is?_

BRITTANY

_I sure saw you drinking a lot more than you should._

Rachel starts to fix her breakfast.

RACHEL

_Well, to Hell with my ex dull life._

(yawning)

_I need some coffee._

BRITTANY

_What about that guy from last night, Quinn? He looked pretty sincere to me._

RACHEL

_Told you, he's just some kind of schizo. No one can come back from the dead._

BRITTANY

_But - Everything you told me. Your dream? The face in the crowd?_

RACHEL

_It's just a dream Britt, not a memory. You can't build a life on a dream._

Brittany stays silent for a short while, staring at Rachel.

She sighs.

BRITTANY

_Do me a favor Rachel. Just talk to the guy. Why don't you invite him to the concert on New Year's Eve?_

Rachel stares at her, confused.

BRITTANY

_Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. We're all invited to a music gig on Saturday night. Invite him along and spend the evening with him. You'll get to find out if he really is a schizo._

RACHEL

_Aw, c'mon Britt_.

BRITTANY

_What have you got to lose? If he turns out to be a fruitcake, you can forget about him._

RACHEL

_I don't even know where to find him?_

BRITTANY

_Holiday Inn._

RACHEL

(thinking)

_I don't know._

BRITTANY

(with a smile)

_You know you say that a lot._

RACHEL

(irritated)

_Well a lot of the time I don't know!_

BRITTANY

_Seriously. Think about this. Think about what you told me, think about what you felt when you saw him._

Rachel reflects for a moment. Brittany is about to crack her knuckles. Rachel frowns and Brittany freezes.

RACHEL

_Holiday Inn?_

BRITTANY

(nods)

_His name is Quinn Fabray._

RACHEL

(resigned)

_Yeah. That much I remember._

(beat)

_Got any aspirin?_

EXT. HOLIDAY INN - TERRACE - DAY

Gabrielle is on her phone on the hotel terrace, walking around. She wears sunglasses.

GABRIELLE

(on her phone)

_He still has three days left but there's no hope now. She doesn't remember him at all, so he's ready to come back._

(beat)

_Me? I'm fine. I'm just playing this game to set him up better, that's __all. But I can't really see-_

(beat)

_What do you mean I've changed? So maybe I'm trying to enjoy a little of my stay while I'm here. OK, maybe a little more than I thought, so what?!_

(beat)

_Yes. Why not? Who wouldn't? I'm an angel, not a saint. Listen, if you really feel that your confidence in me has been compromised then tell me straight up._

(beat)

_Have I ever let you down before? Look, I've been doing this for over a hundred and fifty years and how many complaints have you had? Huh? Tell me!_

(beat)

_I lied to him, so what? OK, so let's just say, I sinned by omission. I had to. It's part of my plan._

(beat)

_I know, it's my fault that he escaped._

(beat)

_Fine, I'll risk it. I'm just doing my job!_

She hangs up, furious.

INT. HOLIDAY INN - RESTAURANT – DAY

Gabrielle enters the restaurant where Quinn sits at a table having a large breakfast. As she enters, Quinn stares at her with new, loving eyes. Then he notices that she is upset. His expression changes.

QUINN

(worried)

_What?_

Gabrielle tries to smile.

GABRIELLE

_Nothing. I'm fine._

Quinn doesn't believe her.

GABRIELLE

_Let's just say, they're getting a little pushy about me bringing you back._

QUINN

_Did you tell them that I'm finally OK with it?_

GABRIELLE

_Yes. But, they're still in kind of a hurry._

QUINN

(continues to eat)

_Why, what's the big rush?_

GABRIELLE

_They're afraid you'll change your mind again._

QUINN

_And what about us being together up there?_

Gabrielle stares straight into his eyes.

GABRIELLE

(lying)

_They're fine with it._

QUINN

_Well then why would I change my mind?_

Quinn focuses again on his meal. Gabrielle glances upward and freezes. She sees Rachel entering the restaurant and scanning the room. Quinn has his back to Rachel.

Gabrielle quickly gets behind him, trying to block him from Rachel's view.

GABRIELLE

_You seem stressed Quinn. Let me try to relieve some of that tension._

She starts to massage his shoulders. Quinn appreciates this and closes his eyes. Rachel has spotted them and seen this apparent intimacy. She approaches them.

RACHEL

_So why do I bother?_

Quinn opens his eyes, but Gabrielle keeps on massaging him.

QUINN

(embarrassed)

_Oh - No!_

He manages to get away from Gabrielle.

RACHEL

(to Quinn)

_I came by to give you a chance. I was going to invite you out, but I see you've got better things to do._

Quinn gives Gabrielle a dark look.

QUINN

_But Rachel, she's only -_

Quinn does not know what to say.

RACHEL

(frowning)

_Yeah? Only what?_

QUINN

(stuttering)

_She's - a friend of mine. My best friend. She helped me find you._

GABRIELLE

(not helping)

_That's right. I'm his best friend._

RACHEL

(shaking her head)

_This is pathetic. Look, I don't know who you are, but if you came such a long way to find me like you say, you better just turn right around and get back to wherever it is you came from. There's sure as hell nothing for you here!_

Upset, she rushes out of the restaurant. Quinn gets up to follow her, but Gabrielle grabs his arm and holds him back.

QUINN

(struggling)

_Let go of me!_

He tries to break free, but she holds on tight.

GABRIELLE

_Didn't you hear her? You're wasting your time._

QUINN

_Hey, you're playing with my life here?_

GABRIELLE

(letting go)

_Fine go._

Quinn stares at her.

QUINN

(realizing)

_I don't believe it! You're jealous!_

GABRIELLE

_What are you talking about?_

She sits.

QUINN

_You're jealous!_

Everybody in the restaurant stares at them.

GABRIELLE

_I'm not jealous Quinn! I'm just __trying to protect you!_

QUINN

_Protect me?! Protect me from what?! My own happiness?!_

GABRIELLE

_So what we did last night, that doesn't mean anything to you._

QUINN

_What YOU did!_

GABRIELLE

_You betrayed her last night Quinn, not me._

Quinn turns pale as he finally realizes the ramifications of what he did. It's like a spell has been broken. He sighs, turns, and heads for the restaurant exit where he bumps into Brittany.

QUINN

(in a flurry)

_Where is she? I have to talk to her!_

BRITTANY

_Not now Quinn. She's too upset. Trust me, I'm her best friend. Nobody knows her better._

Quinn sighs.

QUINN

_Can we talk?_

BRITTANY

(indicates the terrace)

_Step out to my office._

They step outside.

EXT. HOLIDAY INN - TERRACE – DAY

Quinn and Brittany stand on the terrace.

BRITTANY

_So give it to me straight. Did Finn send you?_

QUINN

_What?_

BRITTANY

(beat)

_OK, guess not._

(sigh)

_Look, I'm not supposed to talk to you. Rachel would kill me if she knew. But if you really are who I think you are, maybe I can do something to work this out. Now, you said you met her in Heaven?_

QUINN

_Yes. You must think I'm a psycho._

Brittany cannot help smiling.

BRITTANY

_That's sure is what Rachel thinks._

Quinn sighs.

QUINN

_It's the truth though._

(beat)

_A few days ago, I almost died -_

INT. HOLIDAY INN – RESTAURANT

Samael is seated at the table with Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE

_You didn't have to come back down here again._

SAMAEL

_Well you seemed very upset when we spoke just now._

GABRIELLE

_I am upset! What exactly is it that you're all so worried about?_

SAMAEL

_We're angels Gabrielle. We have a moral code. And you're dangerously close to crossing the line._

GABRIELLE

_I'm perfectly aware of the code thank you, and I'm aware of how close I am to "the line", as you call it._

SAMAEL

_I fear for you._

GABRIELLE

_I know, and I appreciate it, but everything's under control. OK?_

Samael does not appear to be convinced.

EXT. HOLIDAY INN – TERRACE

Quinn and Brittany are still talking.

QUINN

_- and then she disappeared into the mist._

BRITTANY

_Man, your story's almost as whack as Rachel's. She says she can remember some of it, but it's mostly a blur, but the one thing she does remember is that just before this man vanished, she tried to say -_

QUINN

(interrupting)

_- "thank you"._

BRITTANY

_That's right!_

Brittany is dumbfounded.

BRITTANY

(excited)

_So, it is you. Wow! You're the real deal._

(beat)

_Look, I think Rachel's just a little scared right now. Who wouldn't be?_

(she cracks her knuckles)

_So listen. There's something I need to share with you._

QUINN

_OK, I'm listening._

BRITTANY

_OK, first off, Rachel and I really are like sisters. We've been best friends since we were kids. So we've been watching out for each other for a long time. I even tried to convince her not to marry Finn. I don't like him, never have. Couldn't stand the way he treated her, like she was his pet or something. I guess he loves her, in his own way, but you wouldn't believe the number of times I've seen her really sad, even tormented in that marriage. I've never told anyone this, not even Rachel, but that marriage is a big reason I've always been so reluctant to commit to a relationship._

QUINN

_So why would Rachel stay with Finn for so long? Is she that stubborn?_

BRITTANY

_She can be, but this is more like, determined. I warned her not to marry Finn, but she was just so determined to make it work._

QUINN

_But in the end, it didn't work._

BRITTANY

_So it seems. I guess we've got a few culprits to thank for that. The accident for one, the seven year itch for another, and who knows, maybe even her time up there with you._

QUINN

_Here's hoping._

BRITTANY

_Look, you seem like a decent enough guy, and God knows Rachel could finally use a decent guy in her life, but I'm still watching out for her and I don't want her to get hurt again, especially now, when she's so vulnerable._

QUINN

_Oh no, Brittany. No. Believe me, please. I was there. I shared that experience with her. I know how I felt, and what's more, I know how she felt. This is something beyond mortality, it's Heaven sent, really. I wouldn't have come this far and gone through all this grief unless I knew it was worth a try. Even if I failed, I had to try. If Rachel will have me, I'll commit every part of my life to her._

BRITTANY

(smiling)

_That's pretty much what I was hoping to hear._

(she happily takes two concert tickets out of her pocket)

_Here, take these. Meet her there on New Year's Eve._

Quinn takes the two tickets and has a look at them.

QUINN

_Thanks Brittany. I'll be there._

Brittany puts her hand on his arm.

BRITTANY

_You're welcome. Give it your best shot ok?_

She kisses him on the cheek and rapidly steps off of the terrace.

QUINN

(under his breath to himself)

_Probably my last shot._

INT. HOLIDAY INN - RECEPTION – DAY

On his way back, Quinn passes the reception desk. The receptionist calls him.

RECEPTIONIST

_Mister Fabray?_

Quinn steps over to the counter.

QUINN

_Yes?_

RECEPTIONIST

_You forgot this last night in the lounge._

He hands Quinn his sketchbook.

QUINN

_Last night?_

RECEPTIONIST

_Yes sir. The waiter picked it up after you left._

QUINN

(bewildered)

_But - I spent the whole night -—_

RECEPTIONIST

_He told me you spent most of the night drawing in the lounge and you left around three._

Quinn takes the sketchbook and looks through it.

QUINN

(Furious)

_Thank you, thank you very much._

INT. HOLIDAY INN - RESTAURANT – DAY

Gabrielle sees Quinn coming to her. She notices that he's mad.

QUINN

_We have to talk._

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM – DAY

Quinn lets Gabrielle enter the room and closes the door behind him.

GABRIELLE

_What's wrong Quinn?_

QUINN

_What the fuck have you done to me this time?!_

Gabrielle stares at him curiously.

QUINN

_According to the front desk, I spent most of last night drawing in the lounge. I left this._

(he throws the sketchbook on the bed)

_What's the deal?_

GABRIELLE

_There's no "deal", Quinn. We made love, that's all. He must be mistaken._

QUINN

_Oh cut the crap Gabrielle! It's full of drawings I don't remember! My drawings!_

(he tries to calm down)

_Did you cast some kind of spell on me?_

She is about to speak.

QUINN

_And no bullshit this time!_

Gabrielle is stuck.

FLASHBACK - HOLIDAY INN - ROOM - NIGHT

GABRIELLE (V.O.)

(sweet)

_Last night, I tried to seduce you._

Gabrielle is laying by Quinn and turns her head to him. Their faces are very close. Gabrielle puts her hand on Quinn's cheek and forces him to look at her. Their lips are getting closer.

GABRIELLE

(whispering)

I'll make you forget all this, Quinn. You'll know no more troubles. No more pain.

Their lips are almost touching - CLOSER

GABRIELLE

No more tears.

She caresses his face.

GABRIELLE (V.O.)

_Only, it didn't work._

At the very moment they are going to kiss, Quinn gets up, grabs his sketchbook from the table, and steps out of the room.

END OF FLASHBACK:

INT. HOLIDAY INN - ROOM - DAY

GABRIELLE

_You left with your sketchbook and didn't come back until early this morning._

(she lowers her eyes)

_I set it all up._

Quinn stares at her, eyes very angry.

GABRIELLE

_I'm so sorry, Quinn._

She reaches her hand out to him but does not dare to touch him.

QUINN

_And how do you explain my waking up this morning thinking I'd just had the most incredible night of my life?_

GABRIELLE

_What you said. It was a spell, of sorts, like a waking dream. It's called a dream weave. We use them when we're desperate. I told you about them over your Crawfish Etouffee in New York, remember?_

(beat)

_I wasn't trying to hurt you, Quinn. I love you,_

(beat)

_but it's obvious to me now that your love for Rachel is very real. What can I do to make it up to you? Tell me. I'll do anything._

(beat)

_Anything._

END OF CHAPTER 6

FADE OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

FADE IN.

INT. CONCERT HALL - NIGHT

A large and crowded concert hall. On stage, a band plays music. The audience jumps around to the music and cheers. It's a frantic concert atmosphere.

In the VIP area, several people listen to the music, drinking champagne or dancing. Kitty is there, talking to her husband. Rachel holds Brody's arm. She looks glad to be with him. They happily clink their champagne glasses.

Brittany is on her own, looking nervous. She looks as if she is expecting someone. She's cracking her knuckles again. As the band ends their song, the audience cheers. Brody leans over to Rachel's ear and says something. Rachel laughs like a little girl. She speaks into his ear and they laugh together, drinking.

Rachel holds her glass up in a cheers to Brittany who answers by lifting her glass with a smile. She takes a peek at her watch impatiently. Then she looks up. She smiles. Quinn has just entered the VIP area, followed by Gabrielle. She wears her long black coat.

On stage, a female singer starts a slow song. Rachel is about to dance with Brody when Brittany pats on her shoulder and nods towards Quinn. When she sees him, Rachel freezes, angry.

Brittany speaks into Rachel's ear. Exasperated, Rachel says a word to Brody and steps over to Quinn, leaving Brody by himself.

RACHEL

_What the hell are you two doing here? Who invited you?_

Quinn turns his head to Brittany who smiles at them and shrugs her shoulders.

RACHEL

_What do you want?_

QUINN

_Just one dance with you._

RACHEL

(nodding toward Gabrielle)

_What about her?_

GABRIELLE

_Please Rachel, you don't have to worry about me._

RACHEL

_One dance?_

He nods.

RACHEL

_Then you'll leave?_

QUINN

_If that's still what you want._

RACHEL

(affirmative)

_Then you'll leave._

Quinn nods.

RACHEL

(sigh)

_Okay._

They come together tentatively and begin to dance. The rest of the group watches them. Brody is perturbed, but Brittany calms him down.

RACHEL

_Why do you keep harassing me?_

QUINN

_You really don't remember anything, do you?_

RACHEL

(sarcastic)

_What's there to remember, being dead?_

QUINN

_When we met._

RACHEL

_No._

QUINN

_Not even when you tried to say "thank you" to me?_

Rachel turns to Brittany, furious.

RACHEL

_I can't believe she told you that. I'm gonna -_

QUINN

(interrupting)

_She didn't tell me, Rachel. I was there. It was me that you said thank you to._

He turns to Gabrielle and simply nods. Gabrielle closes her eyes and concentrates on them. As if she were waking up from a dream, Rachel stares at Quinn with different eyes.

RACHEL

_It was you? The man on the escalator?_

QUINN

(smiling)

_Yes, Rachel._

RACHEL

_It was all so fuzzy in my head, but it's clear now. How did you find me?_

QUINN

_Let's just say I had an angel come down to give me a hand._

(he indicates Gabrielle)

_But it hasn't been easy._

RACHEL

(turning to Gabrielle)

_You mean, she's an -?_

QUINN

(smiling)

_Yes, she is. And she just gave you back your memory._

Suddenly, Rachel stiffens. She pushes Quinn back with some kind of fear in her eyes.

RACHEL

_No, it can't be! It's not possible! I never -_

Brittany stares at them, floored by Rachel's reaction.

RACHEL

(to Quinn)

_No, I didn't die! We never met! You're a liar! It was just a bad dream!_

She starts to sob. Quinn approaches her, his arms out to try to comfort her, but she pushes him away roughly.

RACHEL

_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!_

Brittany and Brody step forward to help her.

RACHEL

_ALL OF YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME!_

They all freeze. Rachel turns and races out of the VIP area and heads for the exit.

Quinn does not know what to do anymore. He turns to Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE

(to Quinn)

_Go after her, quick!_

Without a second thought, Quinn chases after her.

INT. CONCERT HALL - HALLWAYS – NIGHT

Through the hallways, out of breath, Quinn runs, searching everywhere, but Rachel is nowhere to be seen. On his way, he bumps into several people. Suddenly, at the end of one hallway, he sees her making her way outside.

EXT. IN FRONT OF THE CONCERT HALL – NIGHT

It is pouring rain. Quinn rushes out. As soon as he steps out, he is instantly soaked and he stops. He sees Rachel running into the parking lot.

QUINN

_Rachel!_

But the thundering rain drowns out his voice. Quinn starts running after her again.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

A game of hide-and-seek starts in the parking lot. Quinn stops, lost, scanning everywhere. Rachel could be behind any of these cars.

QUINN

_RACHEL!_

He feels a presence behind him. He turns and sees Gabrielle. In the pouring rain, somehow she is not wet. She slowly points her finger in a direction and Quinn follows it. Rachel is there, running down the road in the rain.

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET – NIGHT

Blinded by the rain and out of breath, Rachel runs straight ahead. She is still crying, on the edge of a nervous breakdown. A few feet behind her, Quinn is faster, catching up to her.

QUINN

_Rachel! Stop, please!_

EXT. LOS ANGELES STREET - INTERSECTION - NIGHT

Rachel reaches an intersection and runs into it. She doesn't see a truck hurtling toward her. At the very last moment, Quinn grabs her from behind and pulls her into his arms and safety.

The truck drives on, horn blaring at her, and disappears into the rainy night. Sobbing, Rachel cuddles up against Quinn and holds him tight.

QUINN

(out of breath)

_Are you okay?_

Rachel catches her breath, trembling. Sobbing and panting, she collects herself a little.

RACHEL

_That's the second time you've saved my life._

QUINN

_The second time?_

RACHEL

_The first time was when we were up there. My heart started beating again the moment I saw you. That's why I came back to life. That's why I tried to say thank you._

QUINN

_Why did you run away?_

RACHEL

_I don't know. I was scared. I guess I panicked. All this seems too crazy, and too good to be true._

Quinn hugs her.

QUINN

_Now that I've finally got you, I'm not letting you go, ever._

She hugs him back. Quinn turns and sees Gabrielle. She smiles contentedly and tilts her head back. Huge white feathered wings grow out of her back. She tilts her head forward again, still smiling at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn mouths the words "Thank you" to her.

She nods slightly and begins to flap her wings. She creates a great wind, blowing the rain around Quinn and Rachel in a whirlwind as she begins to rise.

Quinn hugs Rachel tighter and the two of them watch as Gabrielle ascends into the heavens, eventually disappearing into the rain.

INT. AIRPLANE - DAY

Quinn and Rachel are seated together. Quinn seems comfortable flying. Rachel is leafing through Quinn's sketchbook, looking at the many wonderful drawings he has made of her.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek, then leans her head on his shoulder and continues to leaf through the book.

EXT. NEW ORLEANS - BOURBON STREET – DAY

Gabrielle is walking along the crowded street, just taking in the sights of her old stomping grounds. As she walks she passes many people, most of whom pass her by normally.

A few people however, stop dead in their tracks as they pass her and turn to watch her as she continues down the street. They know she's "special". Eventually they turn and continue on their way again.

Everyone else continues on in a perfectly normal fashion. Then an old Black woman stops as she passes. She continues to watch Gabrielle as she gets absorbed by the crowd and eventually disappears.

INT. NEW YORK APARTMENT – NIGHT

A large apartment with bright white walls. Christmas song playing in the background.

In a corner is Quinn's large drawing board with a finished comic page.

Close-up on a series of framed pictures:

- Quinn and Rachel at the Grand Canyon

- Quinn and Rachel with Leroy and Hiram, standing and healthy

- Quinn and Rachel on their wedding day with Santana and Brittany as bridesmaids

- Rachel in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms

- A printed comic book cover signed "Quinn Fabray"

Out the window the snow falls. Quinn and Rachel are decorating a huge Christmas tree. Quinn stands on a footstool. He places garlands on the tree, while Rachel hangs glass balls.

RACHEL

(chuckling)

'Brittana' still coming over tonight?

QUINN

_Yes they are. But Santana said it's 'Santittany'._

_(laughs)_

_By the way, your dads called. They're expecting us for New Year's Eve._

LITTLE GABRIELLE, a four-year old little girl, with brown curly hair, enters the living room. She wears red pajamas and a Christmas hat with moose horns.

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_Can I do some too?_

QUINN

_Sure sweetie. See that star in the box?_

She looks, sees it and nods.

QUINN

_Give it to mommy honey._

She picks up the star and brings it to Rachel.

RACHEL

_What a good girl. Can you put it on the tree?_

Little Gabrielle finds a spot on the tree and hangs the star.

RACHEL

_Clever girl._

(she takes some candy canes out of a box)

_Find another one now and put it up too._

Little Gabrielle starts rummaging through a box. She takes out a large beautiful angel.

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_This one's my favorite daddy._

QUINN

_Really? Why honey?_

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_Because it looks like the lady._

QUINN

_What lady?_

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_The lady I see in my sleep. She talks to me. Her name is Gabrielle too._

Quinn and Rachel exchange a surprised look.

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_Did you name me after her mommy?_

RACHEL

_Yes darling._

Quinn steps down off of the footstool, kneels by the girls and takes Little Gabrielle in his arms.

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_She told me to wish you a Merry Christmas._

She shows the angel to Quinn. He realizes then that the angel- in fact has - GABRIELLE'S FACE. Surprised he shows it to Rachel who also sees the resemblance and is surprised.

He then holds the angel up to face Little Gabrielle.

QUINN

_Do you want to wish her a Merry Christmas too?_

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_Yes daddy._

Rachel joins them in a group hug. They look at the angel.

QUINN, RACHEL & LITTLE GABRIELLE

(together to the angel)

_Merry Christmas Gabrielle!_

At this moment, in response, all of the lights on the tree brighten.

LITTLE GABRIELLE

_Oh mommy, daddy, look._

(to the angel)

_Thank you Gabrielle._

QUINN

(Looking at Rachel and then at the angel)

_Yes, thank you Gabrielle._

Quinn and Rachel look at each other again. Rachel smiles. The Christmas tree lights fade back to normal.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
